De idiotas y problemas
by Ari-nee
Summary: ¿que pasa cuando los miembros de la kiseki son padres? ¿Que ocurre cuando sus hijos se reunen en un mismo lugar sin supervision adulta? Los exbasquetbolistas aprenderan a no dejar a sus hijos solos, pues el desastre que estos pueden causar es enorme y mucho más cuando cuentan con las actitudes de sus padres. La pregunta sería: ¿Que clase de destrozos son capaces de crear estos?
1. Centro Comercial

**¡Hola! bueno aqui traigo una historia que empezo a escribir a finales de diciembre y estoy terminando justo ahora, bueno la verdad la termine anes pero no lo subi por que donde vivo ya era muy tarde.**

**Son los hijos de nuestros queridisimos basquetbolistas y para que no sepan que no dije nada, son hijos de las parejas: AoKaga, MidoTaka, KiKuro y MuraAka, si alguien no le gusta alguna pareja no se preocupe, le invito a leer el trama de estos jovenes causando todo tipo de alborotos, por lo que no se arrepentiran.**

**Algunos son ocs, y otros son tomados de imagenes, como es el caso del sensual y sexy hijo del AoKaga. El KiKuro lo tome de alguna foto de facebook y los otros 2 son completamente mios, por si tenian preguntas. Pero no tienen el mismo nombre que sus autoras originales. (Las cuales dibujan de maravilla a sus Oc'S)**

**Algunos hechos y palabras estan basados en mis primas y yo, (asi es, cuando nos juntamos somos la bomba -palabras de Dashi no mias-) como el hecho de que la semana pasada me lanzaron una naranja en la espalda y aun me duele. Pero se que es su manera de decir que me quieren(?)**

**Quiero agradecer a mi querida Dashi por darme ideas para el resumen, ya que estaban con la misma cara de himuro al no saber que rayos poner. ademas de que ella me acoso todos estos 3 dias para que la historia se acabara y aqui esta, por lo que me he quitado un pendiente de encima.**

**Prometo hacer la historia de lo que paso con Himuro y kuroko en Revancha, pero como he tenido problemas (Como son el hecho de no pasar mi examen :c) lo dejare pendiente y lo subire hasta nuevo aviso. Ahora dejo de molestar y los dejo leer.**

**Kuroko no Basket no me pertenece, solo algunos personajes que causaran algun alboroto**.

* * *

El día era espectacular, los pajarillos cantaban alegremente y las risas de felicidad se escuchaban por doquier, cualquier ser viviente de la ciudad disfrutaba de aquel gozo del fin de semana. Varias parejas se encontraban tirando su amor por todos lados, animales y humanos convivían felizmente y todo estaba como cuento de hadas.

-Y nosotros perdiendo el tiempo…-Un joven de cabellos rojizos murmuro con aburrimiento, pero lo suficientemente alto para que sus amigos le escucharan. Se dejo caer en el gran ventanal de la habitación, de manera que ahora estuviera de cabeza y les lanzo la mirada más aburrida que en su vida hubiera hecho, aunque ni siquiera haya vivido tanto.

-No hagas eso Hiro, se te ira la sangre al cerebro.

-¡Espera! ¿Tiene cerebro? – Un silencio de escasos segundos se hizo presente antes de que los inquilinos de la habitación estallaran en carcajadas, todos menos el ofendido. El hablador se limpio las pequeñas lagrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos – Buena broma Keitaro.

-¡Masaru! ¡Cierra el pico idiota!

-Tranquilízate Hiro, solo estaban jugando.

-No te metas Yoshi.

¡Oh! olvide decirle, permítanme presentarlos: ellos son los hijos de nuestra queridísima Generación de los Milagros, que se encontraban justo ahora en la habitación del hijo de los antiguos base de Rakuzan y pívot de Yosen.

Su nombre es Keitaro, Murasakibara Keitaro. Tiene 15 años, al igual que el resto de sus amigos, con una altura de aproximadamente 1.86 cm, un poco baja considerando quien es su padre. Con un hermoso cabello entre el naranja y rojizo. Había heredado la heterocromia de su madre por lo que tenía el ojo izquierdo morado y el derecho dorado.

Y hablando de la madre…

-Hiro – El nombrado se tenso cuando escucho a la madre de su amigo hablarle. Sus padres le habían dicho, desde que nació, que ese tipo daba un poco miedo. ¡Un poco de miedo al carajo! Del susto casi se hace en los pantalones – Te buscan al teléfono.

-Enseguida voy, Akashi-san – Bajo las escaleras con la atenta mirada de Akashi sobre él. Podía sentir como era examinado cuidadosamente ¡Es que 15 años no habían sido suficientes! Trago saliva, y apenas sus pies tocaron el piso de la planta baja, corrió como alma que se la lleva el diablo hacía el teléfono, huyendo como vil cobarde.

No era alguien que se asustara fácilmente, pero ese tipo sí que le daba miedo, y apostaba la colección de revistas porno de su padre, a qué sus amigos estaban igual (A excepción de Keitaro, ya que es su madre). El nombre de quien estamos hablando es Aomine Hiro, 15 años, con una altura de 1.91 cm. Su cabello corto, de un tono rojo al igual que sus ojos, con una piel morena, hereditaria de su padre, aunque contaba con esas singulares cejas que había heredado de su madre, eso contando el piercing en el lado izquierdo del labio inferior, y otros dos que se encontraban arriba de su oreja del mismo lado.

Tomo el teléfono que se encontraba sobre la mesa, y la coloco en su oreja.

-¿Diga? – temeroso de que el dueño de la gran mansión le escuchase se limito a hablar un poco bajo, aunque pensándolo mejor, no era como si vendiese drogar o algo por el estilo, así que no tenía motivos porque esconderse.

-¿Hiro? – Escucho la voz de su madre al otro lado del teléfono, llamándole como si no estuviera convencido de que era él quien se encontraba justo ahí.

-Si soy yo –Le hizo saber que se trataba de él, aunque la idea de aquel ser que le dio la vida no lo reconociese se le hacia un poco bizarro. Tal vez ¿Akashi-san era bueno imitando voces ajenas?

-Llamo para decirte que hoy llegare a casa a las 9, me iré con tu padre, así que espero que llegues antes que nosotros, recuerda que mañana tienes escuela –Su tono era demandante, pero no lo culpaba de ello, pero solo se salto dos veces el toque de queda, no era para que se enojara tanto, tuvo que hacer unas cuantas excepciones, y todo por culpa de sus amigos.

-No te preocu…

-Y hablando de ella, ha llegado otra carta del director, más te vale no meterte en más problemas – he ahí otra de las razones del porque el enojo de su madre, pero debía de entender que lo habían provocado. Él era un pacifista –_si claro_\- así que no tenía motivos para pelear.

-Sí mamá – su voz, que intento hacer sonar firme y masculina para demostrarle que se haría cargo de sus responsabilidades –como siempre decía- en realidad salió como el maullido de un gato, chillona y con voz baja. Se llevo una mano a la boca tapándola, como si eso hiciera a su respuesta regresar de donde había salido.

-Eso es todo, nos vemos luego.

-Sí, adiós –Carraspeo un poco mientras daba una respuesta definitiva, prometiéndose que esta vez sí llegaría antes del toque de queda. No quería enfurecer más a sus padres.

Colgó el teléfono, y regreso a la habitación de nuevo, asegurándose primero que aquel duende terrorífico al que Keitaro llamaba madre no estuviera presente. Sin indicios de aquel monstruo ingreso a la habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de ella, no sin antes mirar a afueras del cuarto para que ningún espía –ejem, Akashi, ejem- no los estuviera observando.

-¿Y bien?

-¿Y bien qué?

-¿Quién era?

-Mi madre

-¿Y qué quería?

-Me dijo que… ¡NO TIENES PORQUE SABERLO!

-Ya relájate Hiro, no es para que te esponjes como gatito.

-¡Masaru! – Le observo con los ojos irradiando furia - ¡Si no te callas te partiré la boca!

Midorima Masaru, con la misma edad, altura de 1.88 cm. Sedoso cabello negro y provocadores ojos verdes como los mas frondosos árboles, los cuales, a veces les fallaban un poco, por lo que utilizaba lentes de contacto, aunque eso no le impedía cortejar a algunas chicas del colegio. Portando en el cuello un hermoso collar de esmeralda que contrastaba con sus ojos. Una actitud un poco… fastidiosa –aunque eso era herencia de su madre-.

-¿Y entonces tendré un piercing en los labios? ¿Así como tú? Me imagino que a ti te la partieron y por eso lo tienes, para mantenerlos unidas ¿No?

-¡AHORA SI YA SACASTE BOLETO!

Se levanto del lugar donde cómodamente había estado sentado y se coloco en posición de defensa, mientras el otro se acercaba a él con la intensión de darle un puñetazo en el rostro. Como adoraba enfurecer a Hiro, y más cuando este le seguía la corriente demasiado fácil. Sin embargo, ninguno pudo hacer ningún movimiento, y solo sintieron la sensación del frio suelo golpeándoles la espalda.

-Ya basta par de tontos, nada de peleas y menos en la casa de Keitaro – Índico mientras tronaba los dedos en gesto amenazante.

Kise Yoshi, nuestro héroe, igualmente la misma edad, una altura de 1.83 cm llegando a ser el más pequeño de todos, pero no por eso el más débil. Color de cabello rubio y cautivadores ojos azul celeste con las pestañas demasiado desarrolladas para ser un chico –culpen a su padre- con una aterciopelada piel blanca, sería una de las personas más codiciadas en la escuela de no ser porque prefiere mantener un perfil bajo, gracias a que tiene el poder de hacerse "invisible", logrando escapar así de las miles de acosadoras que le rodean a diario.

-¡¿Qué mierda fue eso Yoshi?! – Aun con la espalda en el suelo, trató de incorporarse utilizando el método de las tortugas –lo cual no les salió muy bien- su vista se dirigió hacía el culpable que ocasionó el golpe. Y es que ¡Mierda, como dolía! Hiro estaba seguro que probablemente dejaría una marca.

-¿Tantos años y aun no sabes que es cinta negra? – El dueño de la habitación ni siquiera se había movido de su lugar, ¿Para qué hacerlo? la situación no ameritaba que interrumpiese. Hojeaba una revista de baloncesto que tenía en su regazo y no mostraba ni el más mínimo interés en lo que hacían sus amigos – Eso es patético.

-Me siento humillado –Admitió.

-Te ves humillado.

-Cállate, tu estas igual. – Masaru chasqueo la lengua por el comentario que le fue dirigido vuelta, aunque estaba humillado, no iba a admitirlo.

-Se que no es el mejor momento para decirlo – Alzo la vista de la revista que había estado leyendo para posarla sobre sus amigos – En especial porque Hiro está tratando mentalmente de aceptar que ha perdido – Vale, tal vez lo estaba haciendo ¿Y qué? – pero, ¿Les gustaría ir al centro comercial?

-Sonaste como una chica, Keitaro. – El heterocromo le miro con un gesto de que si repetía lo que dijo le cortaría la cabeza, pero rápidamente se apresuro a corregir la que había dicho – Aunque en realidad no es mala idea ¿Qué dices Masaru?

-Me parece una pérdida de tiempo –Se incorporo después de asegurarse de que el dolor –o mayor parte de él- se hubieran ido, tratando de exteriorizar sus opiniones. El rubio le miro con una de las cejas dándole un tic.

-¿Y lo que estamos haciendo no? – Le respondió dándole a entender lo obvio.

-Buen punto – Miro al cuerpo situado a un lado suyo y no pudo evitar sonreír cuando una idea cruzo por su mente - ¡HEY HIRO! ¡VAMOS DE PASEO!

Un golpe fue lo que lo saco de su tren de pensamiento acerca de su derrota, y este impacto de la piel fue justamente donde se había casi roto la espalda momentos antes. Se levanto por acto reflejo y giro lentamente la cabeza hacia el culpable. Masaru podía jurar que lo hizo como en la película "El exorcista".

-¡¿Y PARA ESO TENIAS QUE GOLPEARME?!

-Es que... – Observo como la persona que tenía enfrente temblaba mientras buscaba alguna buena excusa para responderle – Pensé que te nos habías ido.

De acuerdo, tal vez su excusa había sonado estúpida. Sintió como el moreno le tomaba del cuello de la camisa y le fulminaba con la mirada. Yoshi resoplo y Keitaro se levanto de su lugar para dirigirse hacia la puerta. Los otros tres notaron sus movimientos, haciendo que Hiro parase en el momento en el que su puño se iba a estampar en su cara, -Vaya suerte, solo le faltaron unos milímetros- y le miraron con un gesto interrogante.

-Vamos… - Se voz sonó autoritaria, demasiado para alguien de 15 años.

-Se parece TANTO a su madre – Murmuraron por lo bajo, procurando que ni madre ni hijo los escucharan, -de preferencia que no los oyera la madre- mientras seguían al pelirrojo hacia la salida de la mansión.

* * *

Su viaje fue a pie. No podían subirse a un autobús y arriesgarse a que los vetaran de ahí, no contando lo que hizo Hiro hace 2 meses –una historia no apta para menores, aunque tal vez exageraban-, fue un milagro que el conductor no los denunciara –Y vaya que lo fue-. El recorrido fue normal, entre lo que cabe decir, Masaru y Hiro en sus estúpidas peleas, que siempre comenzaba el primero, hablando sobre que personaje que se les viniera a la mente era mejor que al que se le ocurrió a otro, y Keitaro y Yoshi tratando de tranquilizar a ese par, o a veces uniéndose en sus riñas en el intento cuando coincidían con los mismos pensamientos.

Cuando llegaron al centro comercial, hicieron lo que cualquier chico de su edad haría: ir a la zona de juegos. Sin embargo un enorme cartel ocasiono que detuvieran su andar, bueno como andaban en fila, algo que habían adoptado desde pequeños, el primero en verlo fue Keitaro, quien se detuvo en seco ante la noticia, por consecuencia, hizo que los otros 3 chocaran contra él.

-¡¿Qué diablos les pasa?! – Como Hiro había sido el último, entonces sintió la gran barrera humana cuando la golpeo. Se sobo la parte de la cabeza que había sufrido el impacto, pero no noto que lo demás estuvieran en "este mundo" por lo que soltó un gruñido.

-M-Mira… -Vio como el dedo del rubio se alzaba para apuntar algo, que al parecer también tenía embobado a los otros 2. Siguió la trayectoria del dedo y cuando vio el objetivo, tuvo que cerrar la boca para que la baba no se le cayera.

"**INAUGURACION DEL TERCER PISO, EXCLUSIVO PATIO DE JUEGOS ELECTRONICOS Y MÁS, SOLO POR HOY, 50% DE DESCUENTO PARA MENORES DE 18 AÑOS. ENTRADA GRATIS"**

-Tenemos 15 años, ¿verdad? – De tanta impresión a Masaru se le olvido hasta su edad, aunque no lo culpo. Sus manos estaban ahora sudorosas por tanta emoción.

-Ya ni lo recuerdo. – Aunque Hiro no estaba mejor, -tomando en cuenta las personalidades hereditarias de sus padres. Su mente dejo de trabajar –aunque no es como si antes lo hiciera- y se dedico a procesar lo que veía.

-Sí, creo que tenemos 15 – Al menos a Yoshi no se le fue el tren, literalmente, ya que aquel letrero estaba sobre un tren en una pantalla digital, ya saben, para atraer más la atención.

-¿Entonces que estamos esperando? ¡Entremos! – Tal vez fueron los genes de Akashi, pero sea cual sea la razon, no perdió la cabeza. – Vamos Hiroki.

-Soy Hiro, imbécil – Bueno, al menos no tanto.

-Lo que sea - Con pasos apresuras entraron en la tienda. Millones y millones de luces y sonidos fueron los que atrajeron su atención, juegos por aquí y por alla, de carreras, de caza, de baile, de lucha y miles de tipos más. Era el paraíso para cualquier chico amante de los videojuegos, y no eran la excepción.

-Eres tan hermosa- Y por supuesto que Masaru era uno de ellos, y uno de los más obsesionados y eso se notaba porque le estaba coqueteando a una maquina, ¡A UNA MAQUINA! Es que ¡Por el amor de dios! Estaba bien que le gustasen, pero eso ya era demasiado, solo faltaba que le pidiera matrimonio.

-¿Se dan cuenta de que esta seduciendo a un juego? – Yoshi miro la escena que el joven de orbes esmeralda estaba haciendo. Menos mal todos estaban tan sumidos en sus juegos que ni siquiera le habían visto.

-¿Y de parte de Masaru se te hace extraño? –Se mordió el labio inferior, para no soltar que los pelirrojos tenían razon, porque pese a ser un idiota, seguía siendo uno de sus amigos.

Se acerco hacia donde el pelinegro parecía invitar a una cita al juego. Le tomo del cuello de la camisa mientras se debatía mentalmente si golpearlo o no. Suspiro al ver que la cosa no paso a mayores, si el pelinegro se ponía de rodillas y sacaba un anillo no sabía que iban a hacer. Le arrastro junto a los otros 2 que trataban de decidir que juego deberían jugar, ya que según ellos debía ser el mejor.

-Tengo una idea –El rostro de Hiro se mostraba como alguien que acabara de descubrir la solución para traer la paz mundial, cosa que en realidad, no iba pegada a su personalidad– ¡Yoshi! Seduce a la chica del mostrador para que nos dé un mejor juego.

-¡¿QUÉ?! –Su expresión era de exagerada sorpresa. Estaba seguro de que si estuviera bebiendo algo probablemente ya lo estaría escupiendo justo ahora.

-Bien pensado – Y para colmo, Keitaro apoyaba la idea, que era de las pocas veces que concordaba con el otro pelirrojo – Ya lo escuchaste, apresúrate Yoshi.

-¿Y porque haría algo así? – Si bien no había salido del shock inicial, aun se preguntaba el porqué sus amigos lo habían elegido para hacer dicha tarea. Era atractivo sin lugar a dudas, pero igual ellos, así que había más opciones.

-¿Que no es lo que siempre haces en la escuela para librarte de problemas? – Genial, ahora Masaru lo había delatado metiendo su lengua donde no debía, esto simplemente no se podía poner peor, tal vez que se casara con el juego hubiera sido mejor.

-Pero solo en casos extremos – Se sincero.

-¡ESTE ES UN CASO EXTREMO! – El grito que sus amigos le ofrecieron hizo que algo se tambaleara en su cabeza. Tal vez, solo tal vez, ese era su cerebro golpeándose por el impacto.

-Nunca volverás a ver en tu vida una oportunidad como esta – Las palabras de Keitaro si le llegaron. ¿No más 50% de descuento? ¿No más entrada gratis? ¿No más 15 años?

-¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! – Es cierto que él tenía una linda cara de angelito, pero bien dice el dicho: Caras vemos, corazones no sabemos. En otras palabras, tenía cara de ángel, pero era el demonio encarnado, aunque seamos honestos, era el "menos" problemático de los 4.

Se acerco lentamente hacia la joven que se encontraba cuidando la tienda. En realidad era muy hermosa y tenía, tal vez, unos 19 o 20 años, que pena que la tuviera que engañar. Utilizo su mejor sonrisa, esperando que la ingenua cayera en la trampa. No espero mucho, cuando noto el rostro sonrojado de la joven. Le dijo en un tono seductor lo que realmente había venido a buscar. La chica no se opuso y lo guio, justo con sus amigos detrás, donde se suponía estaba el mejor juego de toda la tienda. Un juego con armas en vez de controles y supuestamente de guerra. (Para que se hagan una idea, tipo "HALO").

Bueno, si era el mejor era por algo.

* * *

-¡Dispárale! –Yoshi gritaba como loco dándole indicaciones a sus amigos. Después de haber obtenido el juego, introdujeron las monedas necesarios para comenzar, y apenas había empezado ya se encontraban –literalmente- babeando por lo que veían – ¡Dispárale!

-¡Le estoy disparando! ¡Maldita sea! – Hiro mascullo lo ultimo por lo bajo, pero con la vista aun centrada en el juego de video mientras trataba inútilmente de matar a quien le estaba atacando.

-¡Si no les apuntan vamos a morir! –Si bien, antes pensaba volver novia a una maquina, Masaru ahora sentía que técnicamente la estaba engañando, así que lo mejor era terminar cualquier tipo de relación. Ya después le diría el típico _"No eres tú, soy yo" _o quizás le diría que debían conocer a otros.

-¡¿Qué rayos crees que hago?! – La única manera en la que podía salir su lado absoluto –así como el que tenía su madre- era cuando se concentraba exactamente en lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Que era justamente lo que estaba haciendo. Concentrándose en exterminar lo que se le cruzara.

Si el juego era el mejor o no, ya no se podía hacer nada. Los cuatro se encontraban hipnotizados por aquel videojuego, y claramente ninguno se dejaría vencer.

-¡Si seguimos así, tendremos que decirle adiós al nivel 4! – Quien diría que el hijo del gran Akashi Seijuuro se vería tentado por una maquina. De repente se escucho un sonido y el "Game Over" apareció en la pantalla. Más específicamente del lado de Yoshi.

-Me disparaste… ¡Me disparaste! – El rubio estaba que no cabía en su asombro, ¡Eso era traición! ¡Uno de sus amigos le disparo! Y no podía sentirse más decaído. Su mente trabajaba a mil por hora, así que la conclusión fue lógica y no pudo evitar soltar las siguientes palabras – ¡¿Cómo fuiste tan estúpido?!

-¡No fue mi culpa! - ¿Ustedes le creen? No presto ni la más mínima atención a sus palabras, ignorando el lloriqueo que su amigo de ojos celestes estaba armando, aunque continuo con su "discurso"– ¡Tú te metiste! además, Keitaro estaba… - Otro "Game Over", esta vez de parte de Hiro, fue lo que hizo a este parar en seco - ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¡¿Qué hiciste?!

-Lo siento – Ni siquiera aparto la vista del juego. Hiro ya lo había hecho antes así que no podía quejarse, y aunque en realidad no fue su intención, si disfruto el hacerlo. Tal vez el karma es real – Tú te interpusiste en mi camino.

-¡¿Cómo pudiste matarme a propósito?! – Grito iracundo.

-Tu llevas matándonos 4 veces seguidas – Al parecer Masaru también estaba del lado del heterocromo, porque era prácticamente imposible que los matara tantas veces, pero pensándolo bien… – A cada uno.

-Masaru tiene razón – apoyo el rubio.

-¡Cállate Yoshi! – Si los había matado o no, ese no motivo para que Yoshi se metiera. Bien dicen por ahí: Si no es tu problema, no te entrometas – ¡Keitaro! Espero que te guste perder…

¿Qué creen que fue lo que hizo? Si, lo que cualquier chico haría después de un berrinche: tratar de que el otro pierda. Claro que intento arrebatarle el arma, pero obviamente Keitaro no se dejo, así que alejo el arma del juego con brusquedad, posteriormente causando que se rompa el cable que lo mantenía unido a la maquina. Tal vez perder hubiera sido mejor.

Se presento un silencio sepulcral, aunque los demás juegos y maquinas funcionando cosa que los 4 ignoraron, hasta que finalmente fue Hiro el que reacciono, y no de una manera bonita.

-¡Maravilloso! ¡Ahora nos echaran de la tienda por tu culpa! –Se sentía furioso, esperando algún comentario, idea, sugerencia de los otros que los sacara de este lio, sin que el problema pasara a mayores. Frunció el ceño al no ver respuesta de los demás.

-¡Fue tu culpa! ¡Si no fuera porque eres un bruto sin cerebro, yo no tendría que haber estirado el cable! – Bueno si hablaron, pero para excusarse de lo que acababa de pasar. Intento ponerse en los zapatos del otro pelirrojo. _"no los culpo, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo"._

-¡YA CALLENSE!- Yoshi alzo la voz en lo que fue un grito, para intentar desesperadamente que sus amigos dejaran de pelear. Movió los brazos bruscamente, como si con eso fuera a lograr algo, pero sin darse cuenta, rompió el cable de su arma por igual, aunque ni lo habría notado de no ser por el "Click" que se escucho después.

-¡Increíble! – Todo pensamiento sobre el darles piedad se le fue esfumado. Claro que aquello lo único que hizo fue incrementar su furia - ¡Si nos descubren nos mataran o algo peor!

-¿Qué puede ser peor? – Le miro como quien está hablando del clima, tal vez pensando que la comparación era estúpida ¿Qué podía ser peor que los mataran? Hiro le miro como si le estuviera mostrando el reino perdido y él no lo hubiera visto. Masaru se arrepintió por su pregunta.

-Nos pueden castrar… -Tragaron saliva audiblemente, mientras se imaginaban la cruel tortura. ¡DE NINGUNA MANERA DEJARIAN QUE LES HICIERAN ESO! Pero debía aceptar que si los sorprendían con las manos en la masa, tendrían que despedirse de su herencia –No se ustedes ¡PERO YO NO QUIERO ESO! – El moreno ahora se encontraba mas alterado, y es que ¡Después de imaginar tal escena, como no hacerlo! Se reprendió a sí mismo por perder el control, mientras se daba un par de bofetadas en las mejillas -¡YO QUIERO SEGUIR TENIENDO "ESO"!

-¡Ya cierra la boca! –Keitaro se froto las sienes mientras trataba de pensar en una solución, escucho como el otro mascullaba unas cuantas maldiciones. ¡Demonios! Si tan solo Hiro no hubiera empezado el problema no tendría que buscar la respuesta al caos - ¡Masaru! ¡Ayúdanos!

-Que lo haga Hiro, él inicio este lio –No entendía porque el heterocromo le pedía su ayuda, ni que fuera él quien había causado este alboroto, lo más razonable era que aquel que lo hubiese causado, resuelva el problema.

Hiro se sintió indignado por tal acusación. Tanto, que en un arranque de furia quiso golpear la cabeza de Masaru con el arma que tenía en la mano, bueno más bien, HIZO, causando que él mismo rompiera el cable en su intento por hacer al otro arrepentirse.

-¿Y ahora quien es el idiota? – Se comenzó a reír a carcajadas después del impacto inicial. Moviéndose y retorciendo por todos lados por causa de la misma risa que se apoderaba de él sin piedad. En una de esas dio un giro, haciendo que el cable se enrollara en su abdomen, y se alejo del juego cuando sintió que las piernas le fallaban, primero logrando que el cable se tensara y después consecutivamente, que se rompiera.

Un minuto de silencio para las pobres armas inocentes.

-Al parecer tú –Un gran alivio le invadió al saber que no era el único torpe aquí –quitando a Keitaro y a Yoshi- que había roto el control del juego en una estupidez. Suspiro después de que gritara de alegría interiormente por lo que le ocurrió al contrario.

-Pero, yo nunca quise que… - Se excuso el pelinegro.

La alarma sonó, causando que los chicos salieran de su pequeña burbuja de culpabilidad. Sonó y sonó, hasta que los guardias aparecieron como por arte de magia, dispuesto a llevárselos con ellos para, quien sabe… castrarlos.

-¡SALVESE QUIEN PUEDA! –Asustado por completo por la idea, el joven de orbes azules corrió a toda prisa hacia la puerta de la salida. ¡Que sus amigos se salvaran solos! Ya estaban grandecitos para que él los estuviera cuidando.

-¡USTEDES DETENGANSE! –Escucharon a lo lejos a los guardias gritando para que se detuvieran. ¡Si claro! Como si eso iba a hacerlos detenerse, no eran ningunos idiotas –al menos no hasta ese punto- por lo que cualquier cosa que dijeran los ancianos era ignorada para seguir corriendo.

Salieron de la tienda a toda velocidad, topándose incluso con gente a la que empujaban sin querer,-Hiro podía decir, no, confirmar que en una de esas salto sobre un carrito de bebé-corriendo por todo el centro comercial, tanto por sus pisos, como por sus pequeñas escaleras, mientras los guardias venían pisándoles los talones. ¡Joder! Para ser viejos, se movían rápido.

-¡TODO ES TU CULPA! ¡AHORA NUNCA MÁS NOS DEJARAN ENTRAR! –La respiración se le hacía dificultosa, si seguía así, probablemente Hiro ya no tendría que hacer ejercicio en lo que quedaba del año.

-¡¿MI CULPA?! – Esperen, ¿Desde cuanto fue su culpa? Espero alguna reacción de los demás, siguiendo avanzando a gran rapidez por todo el pasillo del gran lugar, algo que los salvara de esta. Vio a los demás en las mismas condiciones en las que se encontraba él. Keitaro se resigno a seguir corriendo. Ya se le ocurriría algo.

-¡NO MIENTAS HIRO! – Masaru siempre estaba ahí en cuando se trataba de una pelea, y se enfadaría si no estuviera de su lado, aunque a veces si se pasaba, pero no hoy. Maldito metiche - ¡TU FUISTE EL VIOLENTO QUE CASI MATA A KEITARO POR UN VIDEO JUEGO!

-¡TRIO DE IMBECILES! ¡NO ES MOMENTO PARA DISCUTIR! – Si había algo que le disgustaba, eso era el que sus amigos se la pasasen discutiendo, ¡Y peor aun en estas circunstancias! Dio un largo suspiro mientras intentaba encontrar un lugar en el cual ocultarse con sus orbes azul cielo.

Al parecer la suerte estaba de su lado. Un pequeño pasillo casi invisible fue lo que les salvo de su cruel destino. Se escondieron ahí, sin que los guardias lo notaran, por lo cual pasaron de largo. Tratando de calmar sus agitadas respiración después de correr por todo el lugar. Hiro mascullo algunos insultos sobre los viejos que los perseguían hace unos momentos.

-¿Qué haremos? – Yoshi estaba asegurándose que no haya ningún guardia, así que se mantenía pegado a la pared, se aclaro la garganta después de correr tanto, y escucho a sus amigos inhalar profundamente para después soltar el aire. Mantuvo sus manos sobre sus rodillas, para no perder el equilibrio y caer al suelo– Si salimos, nos van a ver.

-Pregúntale a Hiro –Le lanzo una mirada de acusación, que con sus 2 ojos desiguales, era atemorizante, el otro chasqueo la lengua, murmurando por ahí un _"Emperador Jr"–_ Lo más seguro es que el sepa que hacer.

-Keitaro… - Honestamente no estaba de humor para los insultos del "_sir todo lo puede lord_" el fue el que lo rompió el juego en primer lugar, así que él no tenía nada que ver con eso – ¡SI NO TE CALLAS TE METERE ESTO DONDE NO SE VE LA LUZ DEL SOL!

Observo el arma de juguete que se encontraba situada en su mano. ¡Carajo! Con lo de la persecución hasta olvido que aun la tenia. La examino cuidadosamente, como si aun no creyera que era el control del juego; aunque sí lo era después de todo. Los demás miraron al causante del problema como si este tuviera alguna enfermedad contagiosa desde hace años y aun no les hubiera dicho. Aunque pensándolo mejor, después de todo lo que había ocurrido en el día, sería lo menos extraño. Aun notando que lo tenía con él y ni cuenta se había dado, los otros 3 se partieron en risas. Risas que después el moreno acompaño.

-Parece que los guardias ya se fueron –El rubio contuvo la risa todo lo que pudo, ya que de lo contrario podía incluso llegar a morir ahogado, mientras observaba si no había moros en la costa, -o en este caso, que no hubiera oficiales cerca-.

-¡ALTO AHÍ! – Lastimosamente parece que si los había, aunque él no se hubiera dado cuenta.

-Creo que aun no se han ido – Y ahí estaba Masaru siempre, lista para aclarar lo obvio.

Lanzaron gritos al aire mientras se preparaban nuevamente para otra persecución, se separaron por unas milésimas de segundos, corriendo por sobre las mesas y sillas, sobre puestos de comida y ropa, y también por sobre algunas plantas. Eso hasta que los guardias lograron acorralarlos.

-¡Mierda! ¡Estamos rodeados! – El corazón le latía muy fuerte, producto de la gran carrera que había corrido hace unos segundos el moreno. El ver guardias y guardias por todos lados donde mirara le estaba mareando, y la recordar la idea de ser castrado no ayudaba en absoluto.

-¡¿Y ahora qué?! – El joven de orbes bicolores hizo saber su alteración con brusquedad. Tenían que hacer algo o si no lo pagaría muy caro. Si su madre se enterara de que llego a parar a la cárcel, no sabe qué cosas podría hacerle, y esa idea le aterraba bastante, -todo empezó desde que su padre le conto sobre cómo era Akashi a su edad, cosa que le genero muchos traumas-.

-¡¿Qué hacemos?! – La voz chillona del menor resonó por todo el edificio. Contando con que ya no había escapatoria y tendría que esperar a que sus padres fueran a buscarlo en la correccional. Su mente no daba para más y el aura que rodeaba a los oficiales en ese momento solo hacía incrementar su nerviosismo.

-¡Escóndanse donde puedan! ¡Rápido! – El pelinegro grito lo único que se le venía a la mente en ese tipo de circunstancias: Huir. Y eso que habían pasado varias cosas así desde que los 4 habían empezado a salir solos, pero en realidad creyeron que se les había acabado la suerte. Se limpio un poco de sudor que amenazaba con caer en sus ojos para después mirar a los demás que aparentemente aprobaban su opción.

-¡¿Y si nos atrapan?! –Pero pareciera que Hiro no estaba contento con nada, así que se dedico a echarle más sal a la herida –o como Masaru le decía, "_a cagarla más de lo que ya estaba_"- cosa que hizo que le diera un golpe en la cabeza.

-Entonces caeremos con orgullo… -La confianza con la que hablo provoco que sus amigos recuperaran la compostura. Su madre le dijo que el deber de un Akashi –el que su apellido fuera Murasakibara no cambiaba nada- era hacer que los otros que le rodeaban entraran en razon en cualquier situación, cosa que estaba haciendo. Aunque no creo que el antiguo base de Rakuzan se refería a ese "tipo" de situaciones.

-Fue un placer conocerlos – El rubio empezó a lloriquear, dramatizando un poco, si había algo que él había heredado, eso fue la actitud de su padre, y también su increíble habilidad para ser imán de insultos. Pero pasar tiempo con esos locos le ayudo a defenderse también.

-Y también fue un honor ser su amigo - El de ojos verdosos se unió a la dramatización de su amigo, tratando de que el ambiente no se volviera más tenso de lo que ya se encontraba. Chasqueo la lengua cuando los guardias se acercaron aun más a ellos; su madre le dijo que a su edad había cometido muchas "travesuras" pero estaba seguro de que ninguna se igualaba a esta.

Y cada uno tomo un rumbo distinto.

* * *

Keitaro se escondió en un negocio de acuarios y peces en el mismo piso, por suerte el lugar estaba vacío, salvo por los encargados. Miro hacia atrás y pudo ver a algunos guardias acercándose en su dirección; así que hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió. Aguanto la respiración y se sumergió en una gran piscina con algunos peces. Justamente en ese momento entro la seguridad.

-Creo que uno se metió aquí – Uno de los guardias hablo sobre que lo había visto venir en esta dirección. A pesar de que se encontraba bajo el agua, el ruido del exterior se podía escuchar claramente, aunque las voces sonaban incluso más graves de lo que en realidad eran.

-Al parecer no hay nadie –Estúpidos guardias. Si no se apuraban en salir de la tienda, estaba seguro de que moriría dentro de la piscina. Uno de los peces se acerco a él, y empezó a examinarlo como si fuera una nueva roca que los encargados colocaron lista para ser poblada. Llevo una mano a la altura del pez y empezó a espantarlo como si de una mosca se tratase. El pececillo se asusto y nado con velocidad lejos de su poca vista borrosa que tenía en el agua.

-Los encargados dicen que no ha entrado nadie - ¡Benditos y alabados sean los encargados! Vaya que lo salvaron de esta, el que no lo hubieran visto probablemente sería la cosa con más suerte que le había sucedido en todo el día -Seguramente están en el segundo piso o incluso podrían estar en la planta baja.

-¡VAMOS! – Escucho los pasos alejándose de donde se encontraba y soltó el aire que contenía, lo que provoco que las burbujas fueran apreciadas en el agua. Después fue una cabeza, sacudiéndose y tosiendo toda el agua que había tragado.

-Genial, ahora estoy mojado, y a-agh – Sintió que un pececito salió de su boca para sumergirse de nuevo en el agua. El cómo entro ahí era un completo misterio, ya que Keitaro no recordaba haber tragado ningún pez. Una vena palpito en su frente, consciente de que esto no hubiera pasado si no fuera por causa del otro pelirrojo– Esta se la cobrare a Hiro.

Salió del estanque asegurándose de que los empleados no lo vean. Se sacudió un poco y exprimió su ropa. Si su madre se enteraba de esto, le iba a ir muy, muy mal. ¿Han visto como les va a los adolescentes que sus padres descubren haciendo una fiesta después de irse de vacaciones pero regresan porque se les olvido algo? Pues a él le iba a ir mil veces peor.

-Todavía tengo que buscar a esos idiotas – Escucho unas voces lejanas diciendo cosas de él y sus amigos. Bandidos, ladrones, hurtadores, delincuentes, embusteros, **criminales** – Perfecto, ahora soy un criminal, simplemente no puedo caer más bajo – Luego salió del negocio con pesadez en busca de los otros 3.

* * *

Masaru se había escondido en una tienda de ropa, después de bajar las escaleras de emergencia hasta el segundo piso, y el colmo era que la ropa ni siquiera era de hombre si no de mujer. Como los policías, guardias o lo que sea que fueran estaban justo detrás de él, tomo un enorme abrigo, una peluca peliverde del mostrador y rápidamente se vistió con eso. Se coloco unos lentes de sol que se encontró por ahí, y se quedo quieto, en una pose un tanto… inquietante. Coloco una mano en su cadera y la otra en su nuca mientras que simulaba la pasarela de una modelo. Aunque claro, congelándose en el momento de las fotos, con la cadera para el lado derecho y la cabeza mirando al lado contrario. Los adultos pasaron junto a él y ni le vieron. Eso provoco que soltara un suspiro debido a su alivio. Mala idea. Uno de los guardias que aun se encontraba cerca le escucho.

-¿Escucharon eso?-El de seguridad empezó a mirar en todas direcciones, completamente seguro de que había escuchado algo y planeaba demostrarlo, era eso o sus colegas le tacharían de loco.

-¿Escuchar qué? – Contesto otro. Aparentemente este no le había escuchado como lo hizo el anterior, tal vez porque se encontraba más lejos que el otro.

-Nada, tal vez fue mi imaginación – El guardia suspiro, tal vez dándose cuenta de que no tenía ninguna prueba que probara que había escuchado algo, y de que no debía hablar de cosas sin sentido porque –por lo que Masaru pudo ver- el tipo era un novato.

El guardia más viejo, que aparentemente rondaba los cincuenta, ignoro olímpicamente al novato y se acerco hasta quedar parado frente al supuesto maniquí, que sudaba como cerdo, rezando porque no le atrapen. Su mirada cambio a la de los violadores que aparecían en las noticias que miraba su padre.

-Miren que hermosa está esta maniquí – El "señor violador" se acerco hasta que su rostro quedo a centímetros de Masaru. Contuvo la respiración lo más que pudo, para que el guardia no se percatara de que estaba "vivo".

-Sí, sí, si – uno de los más jóvenes, al cual el pelinegro le calculaba unos veintiocho, le hablo a su colega con gesto de… eso era ¿asco? - Después te robas a esa maniquí para tus fetiches sexuales, ahora tenemos unos delincuentes que atrapar

El de ojos esmeraldas se quedo helado en cuanto escucho lo que el otro decía y no pudo evitar ahogar una arcada que amenazaba con salir. El joven guardia salió de la tienda junto con los demás novatos, a excepción del cincuentón ese, que seguía observando a esa bella "maniquí".

-No te preocupes nena, ya volveré por ti – Y le acaricio la pierna.

Menos mal el abrigo era tan grande como para llegarle a los tobillos o de lo contrario el mismo se hubiera delatado. Ósea ¿Qué onda con ese tipo? Robaba maniquís para sus fetiches sexuales, como había dicho el otro guardia. El viejo pervertido salió del lugar, y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos. Entonces él se pudo mover otra vez.

-¡Qué asco! ¡Qué asco! ¡Qué asco! ¡Qué asco! – Se sacudió la gran prenda por todas partes antes de quitársela y volver a ponerlo en su lugar – Realmente siento pena de la que compre esta ropa – Suspiro mirando al abrigo con una mueca de desagrado.

Cuando estaba por dejar la peluca con falso cabello verde, después de haber dejado los lentes de sol donde los encontró, se cruzo por un espejo. Iba pasando tranquilamente hasta que se topo con la imagen de él con el cabello verde y largo.

-En realidad no me queda nada mal – Hizo varias poses frente al espejo, admirándose con cada una de lo bien que se veía con ese estilo de cabello, hasta que llego a la conclusión de que tal vez debería comprarlo – Mejor no – La realidad le cayó como balde de agua fría – Ese idiota pervertido me puede reconocer.

Dejo la peluca en el lugar del que lo había tomado -con un poco de asco por el mísero contacto con el que habían entrado con el viejo ese- para asegurarse de que nadie sospechara que las prendas habían sido retiradas de donde originalmente se encontraban, y después salió de la tienda, revisando primero si no había guardias pervertidos que quisiesen follarselo.

-Ese tipo se llevara una gran desilusión cuando vea que no está su nuevo "fetiche sexual" – El cerebro le cimbraba, diciéndole que lo que hacía estaba mal y debía entregarse, si fuera como su padre no lo habría dudado y ya lo hubiera hecho. Vaya suerte que se pareciera a su madre. Cruzo los brazos por detrás de su cabeza, mientras caminaba desinteresadamente en busca de sus colegas de delitos – Se que soy perfecto, pero yo le pertenezco al mundo- Acto seguido se dirigió a las escaleras eléctricas.

* * *

-¡Madre! ¡¿Por qué no me brindaste tu "invisibilidad" cuando nací?! – Yoshi corría y corría, implorando a los cuatro vientos que su madre le oyera donde quiera que estuviera. No sabía si los guardias estaban a punto de alcanzarlo, es más, ni siquiera sabía si aun lo estaban siguiendo, pero ni de chiste se iba a dar la vuelta para averiguarlo – ¡Ahora me hubiera servido mucho! ¡¿Sabes?!

Subió hasta el cuarto piso y el desvió que se veía más adelante le brindo una oportunidad para perderse entre los alrededores. Salto sobe el gran letrero para caer nuevamente al tercer piso y desde el aire pudo ver que los guardias efectivamente lo continuaban siguiendo -por lo que se felicito mentalmente por no mirar atrás-. Al tocar el suelo su cuerpo dio varias volteretas, -ya que a diferencia de Hiro, él no sabía nada de "Parkour"- y cuando por fin dejo de dar vueltas, termino gateando hasta llegar a la tienda que estaba a su lado.

-Menos mal escape –Se introdujo aun más en la tienda donde se había metido con los pulmones a punto de estallar por las constantes respiraciones que necesitaba para que su cuerpo sobreviviera .El no era un genio como Keitaro. Ni mucho menos un aventurero como lo era Masaru. Y definitivamente no era un idiota así como Hiro. Pero al menos se las había ingeniado para huir mientras que seguramente los otros 3 aun tendrían a los guardias detrás. Había entrado en el único establecimiento que encontró a un lado suyo. Una tienda de musica – Igualmente no debo hacer mucho ruido.

Se puso de pie y tendió su mano para descansar después de correr tanto. Aunque claro, no vio en donde la coloco, provocando que el instrumento en el cual se había apoyado tocara sus teclas. Un piano. El sonido arruinando la paz de momentos antes le puso los pelos de punta. Eso no lo vio venir. Debido al shock inicial no dijo nada y se quedo quieto, aunque después de recuperarse soltó unas leves risas.

-De esta forma me van a descubrir más rápido de lo que pensé – Soltó un bufido mientras pensaba sobre su futuro. En prisión. Si sus padres se enteraban de esto explotarían en llanto, aunque para ser honestos, tal vez solo su padre hiciera un gran drama, ya que su madre no mostraba signos de expresión, por lo que no sabría si lloraría– Me pudriré en la cárcel, aun que lo bueno de esto es que lo hare con los demás.

Observo el piano una vez más, y cuando su cerebro comenzó a funcionar, una idea cruzo por su mente. ¡Ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer! Lo que sea por sus amigos, aun si estos no le agradecieran después, no se sentiría decepcionado, ya que sabía que sus amigos eran demasiado orgullosos como para decir un gracias, ya que aunque no lo pareciera, a él también le costaba demasiado esfuerzo decir esa simple palabra.

-Ya sé como los voy a salvar - Se sentó y comenzó a pasar sus dedos bruscamente por encima del piano -oigan, él no era un músico, así que no lo juzguen- provocando notas horribles pero lo suficientemente fuertes como para que se escucharan en los 4 pisos. O incluso a 2 kilómetros de distancia. El ruido era tan fuerte que por un momento, al rubio le pareció haberse quedado completamente sordo –Si este escándalo no atrae a los estúpidos guardias, entonces daré por hecho que nada en el mundo lo hará – Y siguió pasando sus dedos por las infelices teclas.

* * *

-Creo que los guardias ya se fueron – Hiro había entrado en el último lugar que hubiese querido que yacía sobre el último piso, pero no había tenido opción. Una librería. Miro por todos lados y solo vio libros, libros y más libros: su más temido rival. Se llevaban tan mal que uno no podía poner "Hiro" y "libro" en una misma oración sin quedar con la misma cara de "Poker Face" que tenía su tío Himuro. Chasqueo la lengua viendo a su mortal enemigo mirara por donde mirara - ¿Cuánto tiempo me voy a ocultar? ¿Y esos idiotas donde están?

Un ruido ensordecedor proveniente de algún lugar cerca suyo le hizo llevarse las manos a los oídos, buscando alguna manera de evitar que aquel horrible sonido llegase más alla de sus tímpanos o de lo contrario se los rompería. Se empezó a retorcer como un gusano tratando de alejar la molesta "musica" de su cuerpo, sin despegar sus manos de sus orejas.

-¡¿De dónde carajos viene todo ese ruido?!- Escucho un 'shhh' que seguramente iba dirigido a él -aunque no vio a nadie al que pudiera enseñarle el dedo corazón- ¿Es que no escuchaban el escándalo que se estaba armando cerca de ahí? Era como si el ruido fuera de algún instrumento que alguien estaba tocando muy mal -Un momento…

Se dio un pequeño tiempo para reflexionar: Había subido al último piso, -que es el cuarto- y antes de que se escondiera en la librería había visto a Yoshi entrar gateando a una tienda de musica del tercer piso, después de haber dado como mil vueltas en el suelo cuando salto por sobre el letrero. La cosa que hacía el odioso ruido era un instrumento. En la tienda de musica hay instrumentos. Y si había un escándalo ahí, lo más probable era que los guardias se dirigieran a ese lugar.

-¡MIERDA! ¡YOSHI! ¡Debo salvarlo! – Con todo lo que había procesado su pobre mente –ya que él no estaba acostumbrado a pensar demasiado- el sonido estrepitoso ya no hacía eco en sus oídos por lo que dejo de ser necesario que se los cubriera – Pero… ¿Cómo rayos distraigo a los viejos?

Se escucho otro 'shhh' que al moreno le valió un comino y siguió pensando. Sin querer choco con una estantería, provocando que los libros arriba de este se le cayeran encima, aplastándolo en el impacto. Levanto la cabeza de la pequeña montaña y un último libro cayó sobre él de nuevo. Estuvo a punto de lanzarlo lejos con furia, pero se detuvo al leer el titulo que este decía.

-¡Ya sé lo que hare! – Ahora si arrojo el libro a cualquier lugar y se levanto decidido. Nunca hubiera pensado que los libros serian su única salvación un día, por lo que tal vez, se habían ganado un poco de su respeto – Libros, este es el comienzo de una bella amistad – dio un último vistazo hacia la librería después de salir de ella, -recibiendo otro 'shhh' de por medio- corriendo a ejecutar su nuevo plan. Definitivamente, esa idea no parecía tener buena pinta.

* * *

Masaru caminaba tranquilamente aun con las manos detrás de su cabeza, observando de momento a momento si no había guardias –que no estuviera el cincuentón de preferencia- para que cruzara el lugar sin ningún inconveniente. Su tranquilo escape se vio interrumpido cuando observo un tumulto de gente alrededor del sitio hacia donde él se dirigía. Todas las personas tenían la vista arriba suyo por lo que las imito enseguida. A lo alto se podía ver a alguien sobre el borde de las escaleras eléctricas, aparentemente amenazando con tirarse.

-¡Cálmate! –El guardia de 28 años que anteriormente lo había estado correteando ahora le prestaba más atención a ese lunático que quería tirarse, avanzando de poco a poco para ayudar al demente. Suspiro sintiendo lastima por ambas personas. Del guardia por no poder hacer nada y del suicida por querer acabar con su vida.

-¡No se acerquen! ¡O me lanzo! –Pudo jurar que el mundo se le detuvo ahí mismo. Conocía esa voz a la perfección por todas las veces que la había escuchado cuando discutía, llegando a ser hasta cierto punto molesta.

-¡Con tirarte no lograras nada! – El guardia se detuvo en su caminata, no queriendo provocar al joven.

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Ya no me pudriré en la cárcel! – Quería comprobar que sus oídos le estaban jugando una mortal broma pero no. Esa era indudablemente la voz de Hiro. Un terror lo invadió cuando se dio cuenta de lo que ese idiota estaba a punto de hacer ¡¿Qué acaso no pensaba en sus padres?! ¡¿O en Yoshi y Keitaro?! ¡¿O en él?! Si se suicidaba, ¿Con quién se supone que pelearía?

-¡No hay necesidad de hacer eso…! -El de uniforme de seguridad intento seguir con lo que había dejado a medias, queriendo subir ahora por las escaleras para detener al menor.

-¡ATRÁS! –El de veintiocho años paró en seco cuando el moreno lo señalo desde la altura en donde se encontraba - ¡Si intentan subir me aviento! ¡Así que no se muevan!

* * *

-¿Porque no vienen? – Yoshi aun seguía pasando sus dedos por el piano provocando las notas más estruendosas y molestas que casi le rompen sus propios oídos, pero no entendía porque nadie se había acercado a detenerlo, ni siquiera los empleados, por lo que se encontraba furioso - ¡Estoy haciendo todo el maldito escándalo del mundo y esos guardias no se dignan en venir!

Frustrado y convencido de que nadie entraría por la puerta, dejo de tocar el instrumento y salió del establecimiento. Enseguida deseo no haberlo hecho. Observo como Hiro estaba en el borde de las escaleras, fuera del alcance de las personas, haciendo ademanes de aventarse para acabar con su vida. Con todos los guardias a su alrededor tratando de que el joven no se tirara era obvio que no irían a la tienda de musica por su ruido.

Las piernas le temblaron y enseguida corrió por ayuda, más específicamente, buscando a Keitaro. Sabía que el heterocromo se encontraba en el mismo piso que él, por lo que miraba en todos los puestos y negocios tratando de dar con él. Distinguió una cabellera rojo saliendo de un acuario e inmediatamente se dirigió a su dirección.

Keitaro se estaba exprimiendo la ropa para eliminar el exceso de agua, cuando una fuerza impresionante le tomo de los hombros y empezó a sacudirlo violentamente. Los ojos se le desorbitaron y con la poca visión que tenía gracias al impacto, pudo distinguir que quien lo estaba moveteando era nada más y nada menos que Yoshi, quien había corrido hacía él histérico y a toda prisa.

-¡AL FIN TE ENCUENTRO! ¡ESTUVE BUSCANDOTE COMO LOCO POR TODO EL TERCER PISO! ¡NO TIENES IDEA DE LO QUE ESTA PASANDO AHÍ AFUERA! – Hablo tan rápido y tan fuerte que apenas y le entendió algo de lo que estaba diciendo.

-Estaba en el acuario, ¿Y tú? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué estas temblando?– La mirada celeste casi a punto de romper a llorar lo inquietaba. Yoshi podía ser un tanto dramático a veces, pero nunca lo había visto de esa manera. Incluso ni noto que estaba mojado – ¿Qué es lo que ocurre afuera?

-¡ES LO QUE ESTOY TRATANDO DE DECIRTE! – El tono que el rubio uso con el heterocromo era fuera de lo común por lo que Keitaro pensó que en realidad debía ser algo serio – ¡HIRO ESTA A PUNTO DE TIRARSE DESDE LAS ESCALERAS DEL ULTIMO PISO! ¡QUIERE SUICIDARSE!

-¡¿QUÉ?! – Ahora le encontraba sentido a todo lo que estaba pasando. Yoshi histérico, a punto de llorar y con una mirada inquietante - ¡¿CÓMO QUE QUIERE MATARSE?! – Si Hiro sobrevivía a la caída, él mismo se encargaría de asesinarlo.

Yoshi tomo la mano del pelirrojo y empezó a correr en dirección hacia donde minutos antes había visto al moreno a punto de lanzarse desde el cuarto piso. Keitaro no tuvo más remedio que seguirle el paso, para ver qué clase de estupidez le estaría pasando por la cabeza a Hiro. _"Sé que mi madre me dijo que sus padres en su adolescencia era unos idiotas pero esto ya es demasiado, incluso para Hiro"_. Cuando llegaron hacia la zona, varias personas se encontraban tratando de que el 'Aomine' no se tirara desde arriba.

* * *

-¡No te tires! – Una señora de unos treinta años de edad estaba intentando de que Hiro entrara en razon y que suicidarse no era la respuesta - ¡Aun tienes mucho que vivir!

-¡Te daremos lo todo lo que quieras si no lo haces! – Hiro escucho eso último como una salida a todo el problema que se había ocasionado. ¿Quién iba a decir que el libro "_Las 20 maneras más famosas de suicidarse_" le ayudaría tanto?

-Así que lo que quiera… - El joven de tez morena se coloco una mano en la barbilla con gesto pensante, mientras buscaba mantener el equilibrio para no caer de verdad hacia su propia muerte. Si ellos insistían, entonces tendría que hacer caso a sus peticiones - ¡Quiero que reparen la máquina de videojuegos del tercer piso!

Estaba pensando en que más podría pedir –como lo es un auto convertible último modelo- cuando alguien lo estampo contra el suelo, causando que se despegará del barandal de las escalera y por consecuencia, que su farsa ahora no funcionara.

Masaru había subido como un loco por las escaleras de emergencia. Los guardias de verdad debían ser unos imbéciles para no haber subido por ahí antes para salvar a su amigo. Así que aprovechando que Hiro estaba ocupado en otras cosas, lo tacleó de manera que ahora se encontraba lejos de su original propósito, salvándolo así de una muerte segura –hasta donde el pelinegro sabia-.

-¡Masaru! – Distinguió unos ojos esmeralda que le miraban con el ceño fruncido. El pelinegro se encontraba sobre el moreno, de manera de que cuando lo derribo, cayó con las rodillas separadas por ambos lado de su cuerpo, con Hiro debajo. Sin embargo esta situación solo confundió más al pelirrojo - ¡¿Qué rayos crees que haces?!

-¡¿Tú qué crees que haces?! – Le contraataco tomándolo del cuello de la camisa para empezar a sacudirlo - ¡Suicidarse no cambiara nada!

-¡¿Suicidarme?! – Ahora le entendía al menos una parte del porque lo tiro en el suelo. Masaru no estaba enterado, por lo que no podía culparlo de querer salvarlo, pero no era razon para perder la cabeza, por lo que trato de explicarle - ¡Yo no iba a suicidarme! ¡Era una distracción!

-¡No me mientas! – Para colmo de la situación, el pelinegro no le creyó ni una sola palabra, es más, le dio más vueltas al asunto con cosas que no tenían nada que ver - ¡Se que sufres traumas difíciles! ¡Pero podemos llevarte a un psicólogo!

-¡Estas malinterpretando todo! –Saco la fuerza necesaria para sacarse al Midorima de encima y que ya no estuviera sobre él, al menos no tanto, de manera que ahora se encontraba a horcajadas arriba suyo. Este le miro expectante esperando que continuara, por lo que siguió - ¡Tenía que llamar la atención para que el idiota de Yoshi escapara sin problemas! ¡Y no tengo traumas!

-¿Ah? – su mente aun trabajaba tratando de que la información llegara a su cerebro, pero no era una situación muy fácil de analizar que digamos, por lo que quiso asegurarse de que no era una broma preguntando todavía inseguro – ¿De verdad?

-¡Sí! –El moreno le confirmo que no intentaba engañarlo – ¡Y ya quítateme de encima que pesas! – Le empujo para que este volara fuera de su cuerpo, por lo que Masaru salió disparado en dirección al piso, golpeándose el trasero.

Ambos se levantaron sacudiendo el polvo y suciedad de sus ropas por estar tanto tiempo en el suelo, justo al mismo tiempo que Yoshi llegaba en su dirección arrastrando al heterocromo con él. Apenas se dio cuenta de que Hiro se encontraba sano y salvo, soltó la mano de Keitaro para correr a abrazar al moreno que apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando el rubio se le abalanzo encima.

-¡Hirocchi! –Le abrazo con todas sus fuerzas con pequeñas lagrimas en las comisuras de los ojos, olvidando por completo que le había dicho el sobrenombre que usaba su padre y que el mismo había adoptado para referirse con cariño al pelirrojo - ¡Pensé que te perderíamos!

Ver aquellos ojos celestes llorosos le hizo sentir un poco de lastima, pero aun así se despego del joven de tez pálida dándole unas caricias en su sedoso cabello rubio. Con el tacto reconfortante que le dio su Onii-chan –como le decía al pelirrojo cuando eran niños- se tranquilizo.

-¿Ustedes de donde salieron? – Miro a ambos recién llegados simultáneamente después de separarse del menor. Tal vez se teletransportaron o volaron en su dirección. Sin embargo en especial le prestó muchísima más atención al estado del Murasakibara - ¡Y tú! ¿Porqué estas mojado?

-Larga historia- Keitaro no estaba de humor para contar lo que le ocurrió en aquel acuario, y sintió que las mejillas se le enrojecieron cuando todos le miraron con detenimiento. Incluso Yoshi que lo había arrastrado todo este tiempo no se había percatado de ello, por lo que ahora le examinaba porque se había dado cuenta de algo que antes no.

-¡Ese chico es un héroe! – Los comentarios de alabanza hacia Masaru no se hicieron esperar, por lo que los cuatros miraron hacia abajo observando a la gente hacer ademanes de alegría, como si haber evitado que Hiro se matara fuera el evento del siglo - ¡Detuvo al psicópata que quería aventarse!

-¡Es verdad! – La sangre se les helo cuando vieron como los guardias se juntaban para dirigirse a las escaleras para ir hacia donde ellos se encontraban. Algo les decía que su persecución aun no había acabado - ¡Ahora tras ellos! – El de seguridad señalo en su dirección.

Nuevos guardias los acorralaron en el cuarto piso, que posiblemente habían subido cuando estos estaban en se encuentro después de que Masaru tirara a Hiro en el suelo para salvar su vida de una caída espantosa. La cosa buena de todo esto, es que como al moreno se le había ocurrido matarse cerca de las escaleras eléctricas, entonces pudieron encontrar una vía de escape.

El corazón golpeaba fuerte y el sudor se resbalaba nuevamente por sus sienes, producto de las carreras de momentos antes y la de ahora. La visión de los de seguridad esperándolos abajo hizo que los cuatro jóvenes se mantuvieran en equilibrio sobre el barandal de dichas escaleras, mientras se deslizaban para llegar a la planta baja sin ningún problema.

Momentos antes de que terminaran con el movimiento deslizante del borde del aparato, Hiro logro saltar lo suficientemente alto –tal y como lo hacía su madre- para pasar por las cabezas de los oficiales del centro comercial. Sus amigos no contaban con la misma habilidad que el joven de tez oscura, por lo que en el momento del salto –ya que Hiro era el primero de los cuatro que se había deslizado por el barandal- Yoshi, que era el venia después de él, logro tomarlo de la camisa que portaba en esos momentos, consecutivamente, Masaru que venía detrás de ellos hizo lo mismo, pero aferrándose de la chaqueta del rubio, y por último, Keitaro también sosteniéndose del de ojos esmeralda por los pelos. Hiro salto sin inconvenientes –sin notar que arrastraba a sus tres amigos con él- pero cuando aterrizo en el suelo, supo que algo no andaba bien.

-¡CUIDADO! - Pero era demasiado tarde para que el joven de orbes rojizos se moviera. Cuando vio la 'desgracia' que había traído consigo. Vaya suerte que Yoshi pudo esquivarlo, ya sea por sus clases de artes marciales; Pero eso no evito que Masaru se estampara contra él, dejándolo de nuevo con el piso acariciando su nuca. Sabía que no había posibilidad de que Keitaro cayera sobre ellos, ya que al igual que su madre, era absoluto y nada le salía mal –hasta donde él sabía- , por lo que agradeció a los dioses.

El pequeño incidente del moreno y el pelinegro hizo que los guardias se acercaran más en su dirección, lo que hizo que Yoshi saliera huyendo con Keitaro detrás después de jalar de la mano al de orbes verdosos, dejando a su amigo pelirrojo en el suelo y el otro a medio levantarse. Al ver la escena de sus amigos huyendo justo después de ayudarlo, no pudo evitar mirar atrás para encontrarse con los viejos corriendo en su dirección, por lo que también escapo, con la mente en un _'Siento que algo se me olvida.'_

Milisegundos de haber empezado a correr cayó en la cuenta de que no era '_algo'_ sino '_alguien'_ por lo que a paso veloz regreso para tomar a Hiro de la parte trasera de su camisa –el cual se había incorporado hasta quedar sentado sobre el suelo- y de ahí, jalar al adolescente que apenas y procesaba que era lo que ocurría o donde estaba, y claro, con los ojos desorbitados aun más cuando el pelinegro lo jalo de golpe.

Alcanzaron a los otros 2, en cuanto Hiro recupero toda la consciencia e hizo uso de su gran velocidad -que tenia gracias a su padre- dándole la vuelta a la situación, ahora llevándose a Masaru con él y no como hace unos momentos atrás –donde el pelinegro arrastraba al de piel morena-. Por lo que ahora corrían por el pasillo principal hacia la salida.

Todo iba 'normal'. Jóvenes corriendo esquivando todo lo que se les cruzara en su camino mientras unos hombres mayores corrían detrás de ellos, era su definición a esa palabra. Un hombre mayor estaba ofreciendo unos volantes para promocionar y traer clientela a su negocio, pero cometió el grave error de atravesarse en medio del camino de los alborotadores. El susto de ver a los adolescentes directo en su dirección provoco que se quedara inmóvil, por lo que los chicos tuvieron que tratar de no derribarlo sin detenerse de su carrera.

-¡Con permiso! – Ya que el heterocromo era el primero encontrándose en ventaja de los demás. Esquivo al señor apenas rozando un poco con él. Sin perder la "elegancia" en ningún momento.

-¡Disculpe! – Yoshi cruzo junto al repartidor de volantes apenas segundos después de que el pelirrojo de piel blanca lo hiciera. También procurando ser cortes aunque estuviera en esa clase de situaciones.

-¡Quítese! – No obstante, el adolescente de ojos rubí no sabía nada de modales, por lo que sumándole el hecho de estar huyendo técnicamente de la policía no garantizaba que su actitud fuera de una "buena persona".

-¡Hágase a un lado! – Y teniendo en cuenta que la personalidad a la que más se había parecido era a su madre, también se esperaba una reacción así del pelinegro de ojos verdes.

Si Keitaro y Yoshi pudieron pasar al hombre sin llegar a chocar precisamente con este, Hiro y Masaru no tuvieron la misma suerte. Ambos venían acelerados y al mismo tiempo, por lo que esquivaran donde esquivaran chocarían con el señor inevitablemente. Lo cual, fue lo que paso -fue una suerte que esta vez no acabaran en el suelo-. Esto provoco que los volantes salieran disparados por el aire en todas direcciones. Los pedazos de papel que se encontraban en el viento fueron producto de una idea, por lo que los 2 chicos que se encontraban de último los hicieron bolas de papel para lanzarles a los guardias como si fueran municiones. Cabe aclarar que todo esto lo hicieron corriendo.

-Bolas de papel como armas…- El hecho de que esos pedacitos de hoja detuvieran por segundos a los guardias no era suficiente. Chasqueo la lengua mientras mascullaba un par de maldiciones a la vez que seguía lanzando los volantes estrujados. Masaru había hecho aquello primero, así que fue su culpa - ¡Gran idea Masaru!

-¡Acaso tienes una idea mejor! – Consciente de que no tenía una respuesta que dar al contraataque que le lanzo el pelinegro, cerró la boca para seguir en la tarea de arruga con sus manos los antes llamados volantes.

Ya que todos los guardias se encontraba detrás de ellos y no adelante, no había quien cubriera la puerta principal, lo que les brindo una oportunidad para salir. Los hombres debían de ser unos completos idiotas para que dejaran desatendida su forma de cuidar las tiendas, era un milagro que ninguno estuviera despedido aun. Cruzaron la puerta de cristal, uno tras otro, y cuando salieron del establecimiento pararon, salvo Masaru.

-¡Hey! ¡Masaru! – Ver al de orbes esmeraldas seguir corriendo dejándolos atrás –ya que Masaru era el ultimo cuando corrían en la tienda- se le hizo un poco extraño, por lo que Hiro no pudo dejar en el aire su interrogante - ¡¿Dónde vas?!

-¡Obviamente van a salir a perseguirnos! – La voz se escuchaban apenas debido a la gran distancia que había recorrido, pero fue al menos audible para que los otros 3 comenzaran a seguirlo en un intento también por escapar. Siguieron así por tres cuadras, y cuando se percataron de que era suficiente se detuvieron.

-¡Que alivio! – El heterocromo respiro por tercera, o tal vez por cuarta vez, ese día con el corazón golpeándole como si quisiera salir. Salo faltaba que este abriera una especie de puerta en su pecho para que apareciera con una pequeña maleta y un sombrerito diciendo "renuncio" - ¡Logramos escapar!

-¿Acaso lo dudaste? – Hiro le cuestiono con una ceja arqueada, recibiendo una mirada de molestia por el "_Sir Don Perfecto Jr_".

-Tal vez, pero no podremos volver por un tiempo – Yoshi miro al gran edificio con nostalgia desde lejos de donde habían corrido. Suspiro, dándose cuenta de que cuando sus padres fueran al centro comercial, él no podría acompañarlos.

-Y todo esto pasó por qué rompimos el juego – El incidente ocurrió sin intenciones. Masaru sabía que su padre no toleraría esa actitud, pero no era como si este fuera capaz de enterarse – En realidad no quisimos alborotar a todo el mundo ¿Verdad?

-Claro que no – El joven con un ojo dorado, empezó a hacer memoria de todo lo que les había ocurrido en el centro, y hubo un acontecimiento que llamo su atención, por lo que tuvo que reconocerlo – Aunque creo que lo mejor fue el "Suicidio de Hiro".

-¡Oe! –El moreno a pesar de parecer molesto, en realidad no lo estaba. El hecho de que tuviera que hacer semejante estupidez era humillante, pero lo había hecho por una buena causa - ¡Lo hice para salvar el trasero de Yoshi!

-He de admitir que fue una gran distracción – El experto en bromas "Midorima Masaru" -también hace servicios a domicilio- reconoció que el método de Hiro había sido muy convincente. En todos sus años que había causado desastre tras desastre, jamás fue capaz de imaginarse hacer algo como eso, por lo que sintió un poco de envidia al ser el pelirrojo el primero en pensar esa idea.

-¡Oigan! ¡Yo hice todo eso para salvarles el pellejo! – El rubio inflo los mofletes, haciendo un puchero que junto con esas largar pestañas que portaba, parecería una niña hacien un berrinche, pero la forma de hablar y la voz un poco arriba de lo normalmente aguda, daban a explicar que se trataba de un chico - ¡Idiotas malagradecidos!

-Bueno está bien – Keitaro hizo un movimiento de manos, indicándole al de ojos celeste que no había porque molestarse, para que dejara de hacer esas caras, ya que a veces llegaban a dar miedo – De todas formas, hay que dejar esto atrás ¿Les parece?

-De acuerdo – Después de que dejara de inflar las mejillas, expreso su respuesta con un asentimiento de cabeza. La sola sensación de recordar todo lo que paso le producía nauseas, a pesar de que tan solo había ocurrido un par de minutos desde que habían salido del lugar.

-Por mi está bien – El pelinegro coloco sus brazos detrás de su cabeza, entrelazando sus dedos justo a la altura de su nuca, ya que era una acción que él había adoptado desde muy pequeño casi para todo. Por lo que fue normal para sus amigos ver ese ademan en él.

-Me da igual- Hiro era el más fácil de convencer cuando se trataba de olvidar algo, porque así lo quiera o no, siempre lo olvida de cualquier forma. Eso explicaría sus 'maravillosas' notas en la escuela -nótese el sarcasmo-.

* * *

En el camino de regreso hacia sus respectivos hogares, Keitaro se la paso estornudando. Estornudo tras estornudo. Por lo cual fue obvio que llegara un momento en que sus amigos ya no le soportaron y le dijeron que se callara, pero él contesto diciendo que simplemente no podía.

-A pasar de que ahora estoy seco… - Observo con sus ojos bicolores la ropa que antes había estado empapada por culpa del agua, pero con las carreras que dio se había secado, aunque se torno un poco tiesa, y por ende, difícil de manejar – Me va a dar una pulmonía.

Llego el momento en el que tuvieron que separarse, por lo que dejaron a Keitaro una esquina antes de su casa –o mejor dicho, mansión- ya que ninguno tenía ánimos de ver a Akashi, el cual posiblemente descubriera toda la verdad con solo verles a los ojos –incluso algunas veces pensaban, que también se comía sus almas por medio de su mirada-, dejando al joven de ojos diferente a su suerte.

Los tres continuaron su caminata, hasta que fue momento de despedirse de Masaru, el cual no vivía muy lejos del pelirrojo de piel blanca. Sin mirar hacia atrás movió su mano como una señal de adiós, que no pudo ver si fue respondida ya que no volteo en ningún momento hasta entrar a la casa.

Los 2 adolescentes restantes se la pasaron en una plática cómoda por el resto del camino. En una de esas el mayor mencionando el tema del "Hirocchi" que había expuesto el rubio en el centro comercial. Ambos vivían un poco lejos que sus 2 amigos anteriores; El de hebras rojizas y tez morena vivía en un apartamento que había adquirido su madre hace años, antes de que naciera y/o conociera a su padre. El de piel más blanca y orbes celestes habitaba en casa de su bisabuela, la cual había muerto hace 9 años pero había dejado la casa a nombre de su madre, por lo que ahora vivían ahí.

Cuando Hiro dejo a Yoshi cerca de la puerta de su casa y se hubo despedido, continuó su caminata. No quiso entrar a la casa de su amigo ya que sería incomodo tener que hablar con su invisible madre y su muy, pero muy, animado padre, por lo que le dijo que mejor entraría otro día. Después de convencer a Yoshi de que estaría bien solo y de hacerle ademan de despedida, se dirigió camino a casa.

Cuando llego al edifico, saludo al portero, y se encamino a paso veloz por el elevador –había pasado como cinco veces las escaleras del centro comercial, por lo que ahora no quería ver unas ni en pintura- Espero impaciente con el pie golpeando el suelo en constantes movimientos, como si eso hiciera al aparato subir más rápido hasta su piso. En cuanto el aparato se detuvo, rebusco en su bolsillo las llaves, -era un milagro que estas no se hubieran caído- y entro al departamento para hacer todo lo que tenía pendiente.

Su toque de queda era exactamente a las 9, misma hora en que llegarían sus padres a la casa hoy. Había llegado a las 7:58 pm, por lo que aun contaba con tiempo para darse una ducha y prepararse algo de comer –ya que a diferencia de su padre, él si sabia cocinar-. Se quito la camisa, dejando ver su formado abdomen y pecho que tenía a los 15 años, coloco su toalla en el hombro y se dirigió al baño, para darse un gran baño relajante que le ayudara a olvidar más rápido el desastre de hoy.

* * *

Cuando entro a la mansión, enseguida sus pies lo llevaron a la cocina. No importaba cuanto le dijeran que se parecía a su madre, Keitaro estaba 100% seguro de que en realidad se parecía indudablemente a su padre. Si bien no tenía el cabello purpura ni su altura, contaba con el insaciable apetito de golosinas que portaba su progenitor.

Abrió la puerta de la alacena, y se encontró con una bolsa de papas aun no abierta y en completo estado. Con una mano tomo la bolsa a la vez que la abría para extraer el alimento de su interior y llevárselo directo a la boca.

-Keitaro – Escucho la voz de Akashi llamarlo por lo que giro el rostro a su dirección. Sus amigos huyeron prácticamente de la casa porque no querían estar cerca de aquel ser que le dio la vida, que cobardes eran. Mastico las papas hasta tragarlas, ya que sabía que su madre no toleraría el que hablara con la boca llena.

-¿Si? – Observo esa mirada tan parecida a la suya. Dorado y rojo contra dorado y purpura chocaron en un duelo de miradas. Donde sí Keitaro caía entonces toda la verdad seria revelada. Él era el único que podría hacerle frente a la actitud intimidante de su madre.

-¿Paso algo interesante hoy? – Akashi lo miro, no muy convencido de lo que ocultaba su rostro.

-No – fue su seca respuesta.

-Aka-chin, Kei-chin – Su enorme padre hizo aparición por la puerta, donde tuvo que inclinarse para que su gran cuerpo pudiera pasar por la entrada. Murasakibara miro a ambos pelirrojos, buscando alguna pista que le dijera que ocurría con ellos, ya que cuando su Aka-chin hablaba con Keitaro, podía sentir que algo no andaba bien; como si el mundo fuera a destruirse - ¿Sucede algo?

-No – Repitió su hijo con el tono de voz un poco más suavizado –Ahora si me disculpan, me retiro – Hizo una reverencia para después salir con la bolsa de papas en sus brazos.

* * *

En la residencia Midorima las cosas eran un poco diferentes. En cuanto Masaru abrió la puerta, su madre se le abalanzo para llenarlo de mimos y cariñitos. El hecho de que ahora contara con 15 años, no impedía a Takao para seguir tratándolo como "el niño de mami", ya que sin importar los años, Kazunari lo seguía viendo como su bebé, como su más preciado tesoro, por lo que no dejaría de cuidarlo nunca.

-Mamá… -El abrazo asfixiante que le otorgaba su madre le estaba estrujando los pulmones, razón por la cual el aire no circulaba a todo su cuerpo y por ende, a su torrente sanguíneo. ¿Cómo sabia todo eso? Bueno, tener a un medico de padre tenía sus ventajas, como el hecho de nunca reprobar química y biología – Me estas ahorcando.

-Oh lo siento cariño – Kazunari se aparto de su hijo para dejarlo pasar tranquilamente por la casa. Se acomodo el delantal que llevaba mientras preparaba la cena y se encamino de vuelta hacia la cocina – Tu padre está en su estudio, ya sabes, por si quieres ir a verlo.

El estudio, era un cuarto donde el famoso "Cardiólogo Midorima Shintarou" hacia algunas cosas que adelantaba de su trabajo, por lo cual él a veces solía pasar por ahí, ya sea para avisarle que la comida estaba lista, para informarle la hora, o simplemente para pasar un rato de calidad padre e hijo. Asintió con cansancio, y se dirigió a su habitación sin decir nada. Había tenido un día de perros, por lo que vería a su padre más tarde.

Se detuvo en las escaleras recordando el alboroto que causaron al subirse a las de las tiendas departamentales, así que subió con pesar, casi arrastrando los pies. Paso justo al lado del estudio donde ligeramente toco la puerta para murmurar un:

-He regresado, padre.

-Está bien – Escucho movimientos de aparatos de oficina de Midorima, por lo que supuso que su padre estaba ocupado y decidió no entrar – Te espero en la cena.

-De acuerdo – Después reanudó su camino hacia su cuarto en silencio.

* * *

Cuando entro a la casa de su bisabuela fallecida, a Yoshi lo recibió un enorme can que enseguida lo tiro al suelo. Su cara fue completamente invadida por esa lengua que se moveteaba por todos lados. Nigou había crecido bastante, hasta tal punto de que si se paraba en dos patas tendría más o menos la misma altura que Tetsuya, por lo que su fuerza también había aumentado, y siempre que regresaba a casa este le recibía con sus típicos saludos –los cuales consistían en lo mismo que ocurría ahora-.

-¡Nigou! ¡Basta! – La lengua rosada y húmeda le brindaba cosquillas, por lo que no podía tratar de hablar con claridad, y el perro no lo escuchaba. Logro incorporarse hasta quedar sentado, aun con el animal junto a un lado suyo, sentado, esperando que él lo acariciara, moviendo su cola de un lado para otro, buscando llamar la atención.

-Yoshi –Kuroko había aparecido justo a su lado de la nada atraído por el grito que había dado. Cuando los padres de sus amigos decían que este era como invisible no lo decían de broma, aunque aun el hecho de no acostumbrarse a la presencia de su madre después de 15 años, ya era demasiado. Chico y perro dieron un pequeño brinco por la repentina aparición de la sombra.

-Cielos, me has asustado – Yoshi se llevo una mano al pecho, justo a la altura del corazón mientras intentaba apaciguar su acelerado ritmo. Le habían contado que cuando nació, todos dieron gracias a los dioses porque no había heredado la poca presencia que tenía su madre, ya que de haberla tenido, probablemente las enfermeras del hospital lo hubieran perdido, -eso contando también el padre-.

-Yoshicchi – Su padre vino justo después de que él se hubo reincorporado, por lo que le brindo una sonrisa cálida, a pesar de las veces que le había dicho que no usara ese apodo su padre jamás cambiaria - ¿Cómo te fue hoy? - Le recorrió una tensión que no pudo explicar por toda la columna vertebral, provocando que sus padres le miraran con una mueca de confusión.

-Bien, gracias – Por más que intento ocultarlo, la voz le salió temblorosa.

-¿Ocurre algo? – Insistieron ambos padres.

-No nada – El menor trato de desviar la mirada de sus padres, pero eso no bastaba, por lo que decidió cambiar el tema de conversación, tratando de desviar también la atención de sus progenitores - ¿Qué hay de cenar?

-Estas de suerte Yoshicchi – El rubio mayor paso un brazo alrededor de los hombros de su esposo, mientras el can –que se había quitado de su lado para pasar junto a su padre- disfrutaba del tacto de la mano de este – Tetsuyacchi ha preparado tu favorito.

-¡¿Enserio?! – Los ojos le brillaron por el hecho de que estuviera punto de degustar su manjar favorito, y el hecho de que su madre asintiera ilumino aun más su mirada – Entonces iré a mi habitación para arreglarme y bajar a comer – Y sin esperar nada más, corrió rumbo hacia su "santuario" –como le decía al lugar donde dormía- para que sus padres no siguieran sospechando.

* * *

Hiro termino de cenar a la vez que sus padres entraban por la puerta del departamento. Ya se había duchado y arreglado la casa así que supuso que sus padres –más específicamente su madre- no se molestarían por llegar y ver la casa "hecha un asco", diciéndole que era un flojo y un vago y que debería hacer algo productivo.

-Buenas noches – Se acerco hacia donde estaban para darle un beso en la mejilla a Kagami, quien se sonrojo por la acción pero no se aparto ni se quejo. Hiro abrazo al pelirrojo de 1 cm más pequeño que él, solo para ver la como la cara de su padre se arrugaba en un gesto enfadado. Le saco la lengua y esta a su vez toco el material metálico del piercing que tenía en el labio.

O si, la infinita batalla entre padre e hijo por el amor de su madre. Kagami quien parecía ajeno a ese duelo, no oponía resistencia cuando alguno se apresuraba en hacerle algún mimo, tal vez ya acostumbrado a las actitudes de los dos "Aomines".

Daiki no se quedo atrás, y con la fuerza que lo caracterizaba, -más el hecho de haber crecido unos 2 cm más- jalo del cuello de la camisa a su hijo, dejándolo lejos del alcance de su madre. Hiro estaba que no se a creía, con esta ya eran 3 –o quizá cuatro- veces que era tomado del cuello, pero eso su padre no lo sabía por lo que no dijo nada.

-¿Y no piensas dar las buenas noches a tu padre? ¿Mocoso? – Aun levantando al menor por sobre el suelo, pudo perfectamente mostrar una sonrisa forzada, mientras sus ojos destellaban en un brillo de desafío. Él había conocido a Taiga primero, por lo que ÉL debía ser el único que lo besaría y abrazaría. ¿Que a su hijo no le basto tenerlo las 24 horas todos los días durante más de 5 años?

-Ah, claro – Como si la cosa fuese un simple recuerdo sin importancia, decidió saludar a su padre, aunque con decirle primero que lo baje en el suelo – Buenas noches para ti también.

Ambos morenos cayeron en la cuenta de que Kagami ya no se encontraba en el mismo espacio que ellos, y se había acomodado en el gran sillón de la sala, exactamente en medio, por lo que los otros 2 no tardaron ni medio segundo –y con eso de tener grandes velocidades- en sentarse junto a él. Uno en cada lado.

Hiro sintió el celular vibrar, al mismo tiempo que Keitaro y Masaru sintieron lo mismo, cada uno en su respectiva casa. Era un menaje de Yoshi. Abrieron el correo digital que aparecía en la pantalla dejando ver el contenido:

_De: Yoshi_

_Para: Hiro; Masaru; Keitaro._

_Asunto: Divertirse :D_

_¡Oigan chicos! Mis padres me dieron permiso para salir mañana otra vez, ¿Les gustaría ir a un lugar en especial? Y lo más importante, ¿Vendrán?_

Keitaro y Masaru rápidamente enviaron su respuesta afirmativa, mientras él aun tecleaba las letras de su respuesta, -lo cual había tardado un poco para solo ser unas cuantas palabras- y enviaba el mensaje. Sonrió. Con esos 3 tipos se las pasaría en grande.

_De: Hiro_

_Para: Yoshi_

_Asunto: Re: Divertirse :D_

_Seguro, no me lo perdería por nada._

El día de mañana sería interesante.

Las 9:20 pm era la hora que anunciaba el reloj de todos los hogares de los hijos de los ex basquetbolistas. Misma hora en la que estarían pasando el noticiero nocturno, y debido a que ninguno de sus padres mira el matutino o el vespertino –ya sea por trabajo y otras cosas- entonces disfrutaban de enterarse de las cosas que ocurrían por la noche. Los televisores fueron encendidos, y esa fue señal para que los adolescentes bostezaran y se encaminaran hacia sus habitaciones, ya que el noticiero siempre los aburría y por raro que parezca, les producía sueño –otra razón más para ver el programa cuando los chicos no se querían dormir- sin embargo no pudieron pasar por alto la primera noticia que apareció esa noche cuando la reportera hablo.

"_Guardias de seguridad del centro comercial de la ciudad nos dan detalles de lo que hoy fue un caos en el edificio. _

_Cuatro jóvenes de aproximadamente 15 a 16 años de edad causaron alborotos y destrozos mientras huían de la policía después de descomponer un juego en el recién inaugurado comercio de videojuegos en el área del tercer piso._

_Uno de los jóvenes al parecer quiso acabar con su vida para evitar enfrentarse con la ley, afortunadamente uno de sus amigos logro salvarlo de la caída, ninguno sufrió lesiones. _

_Los adolescentes huyeron, pero la cámara de seguridad pudo grabar todo el alboroto que causaron. Desgraciadamente el aparato no pudo capturar los rostros de los delincuentes, por lo que los oficiales siguen investigando._

_A continuación, enseñaremos el video del día de hoy que gentilmente nos comparten por internet."_

Los televisores se apagaron apenas el reportaje terminó junto con el video y sus conclusiones. Los 4 chico intentaban llegar a sus habitaciones de puntillas, paso a paso, sin ruido. Lastimosamente eso no evito que sus padres –los cuales si habían identificado a los "delincuentes"- gritaran el nombre de cada uno en un tono de enfado y regaño. Gritos que, pudieron jurar fueron los peores que les habían dicho.

-¡KEITARO! – Fue el grito del emperador junto con el gigante.

-¡MASARU! – Esta vez fue turno del ojo de halcón con el megane.

-¡YOSHI! – El modelo no se quedo atrás acompañado de la sombra.

-¡HIRO! – Y el tigre y la pantera dieron sus rugidos.

Si, el día de mañana tal vez sería interesante, pero la noche de hoy también demostraba ser comprometedora.

* * *

**Eso ha sido todo, bueno la verdad, la idea del acuario la tome de un fic de free, donde rin y haru matan al pez de makoto y tienen que repmplazarlo. Lo del suicidio es el tipico cliche de las series que siempre veo. Y el piano es mi instrumento favorito (a pesar de que no tengo ni idea de como tocarlo xD) Lo de la tienda de ropas esta basado en un hecho veridico que le ocurrio a una de mis primas (como dije antes) y por eso no pude evitar ponerlos.**

**Lo ultimo que quiero informarles es que tendra continuacion, y probablemente hasta una serie, en donde USTEDES, si mi querido publico, seran los encargados de decirme sugerencia sobre su proximo desastre. El lugar, ya sea en el cine o en el zooologico, o en cualquier otro lado. La edad que tienen, porque puede variar e incluso puedo hacer una de cuando eran bebes. Y por supuesto, las parejas...**

**No se que parejas colocar para este fic, y por eso lo dejare a votacion, las parejas ms votadas con respecto a personalidades y dems, automaticamente se volvera oficial. Y lo gracioso sera quien sera consuegro de quien xD**

**Se que a muchas personas no les agrada dejar review, pero si al menos me mandaran uno con las sugerencias y el voto seria maravilloso, no necesitan decirme si les gusto o no, pero solo necesito su voto para que me ayuden a elegir las parejas**

**Esa fue mi ultima aclaracion, y espero pronto sus lindos y sensuales reviews ayudandome. Saludos y besos con sabor a miel~**


	2. Hospital

**Bueno ¿Qué tal? ¿Recuerdan que les dije que si iba a haber más capítulos de estos desgraciados? ¡Pues cumplí!**

**Como todo lo que debía de explicar ya está en el primer one-shot, no tengo mucho que decir aquí salvo que... ¡Lo disfruten!**

**Este one-shot estuvo en mi cabeza desde hace un año, así es ¡Hace un año! y hoy, 2016, vengo a traérselos para que de nuevo se mueran de risa con las boberías que estos cuatro locos son capaces de crear. Así que hoy, les traigo sus problemas en un hospital.**

**Si alguien quiere saber como lucen estos personajes (Murasakibara Keitaro, Kise Yoshi, Aomine Hiro y Midorima Masaru) puede buscarlos es google imágenes directamente con los nombres, o ir al perfil de "MaKrInItA" para encontrar todos los dibujos hechos por mí :v**

**Como siempre, Kuroko no Basket no me pertenece, solo utilicé a sus personajes para que tuvieran sexo y crearan a los míos(?)**

* * *

No podía decirse que este había sido uno de los mejores días que ese establecimiento había tenido, y si alguien se atrevía a decir lo contrario, era porque era ciego o porque quería engañarse a sí mismo de lo que sus ojos veían, ya que si alguien pretendía creer que era un día estupendo en aquel lugar, realmente de ser así, entonces no estarían como están ahora…

– ¡HIRO! ¡NO HUYAS COBARDE!

– ¡ADMIRO TU NIVEL DE VALENTIA!

– ¡NO ES COMO QUE TE FUERAS A MORIR!

Tres chicos se veían correr por todo el lugar detrás de otro que se encontraba más adelante, mientras avanzaban por los resbalosos pasillos que casi los hacían caer, pero ellos no podían, no caerían; no cuando se les fue asignada una misión que era tan peligrosa que incluso sus padres no pudieron hacerse cargo del problema, y ellos, como buenos descendientes, debían asumir la responsabilidad. La dichosa tarea podía parecer simple, pero la verdad es, que es justamente lo contrario.

Su misión era: Llevar a Hiro al hospital para que le hicieran estudios de sangre.

La cuestión era ¿Por qué esta era una tarea tan horriblemente difícil? Cualquier persona podía ir al hospital, llegar con el médico, decirle con respecto a la inyección, y después de que el hombre hiciera su labor, retirarse. Entonces, ¿Cuál podía ser el maldito problema? ¡Ah, claro!... Hiro le teme a las inyecciones.

Y en sí era un caso normal, ¿Cuántos niños le tienen miedo a esos malditos aparatos con punta capaces de atravesar tu carne para introducir o sacar "algo" de tu organismo? Posiblemente miles, incluso millones eran los pobres que vivían con ese trauma, pero de alguna manera, Hiro era un caso especial.

Su cerebro procesaba ese miedo de una manera horrible y el cuerpo le temblaba como si le atacaran escalofríos, empezaba a sudar de forma exagerada y a hiperventilar, su mirada se perdía y sus ojos comenzaban a aguarse, como si en algún momento el hijo del gran Aomine Daiki, conocido como Aomine Hiro, fuese a llorar.

Era una vista tan escalofriante e incómoda que ninguno de sus amigos y/o padres quería presenciar, y por más que trataran de hacer que el moreno entrase en razón y de que esto era necesario, simplemente no se podía, el chico quedaba atrapado entre sus propios pensamientos retorcidos. Y eso no era lo peor, lo peor venía cuando el joven parecía despertar de su trance y se echaba a correr, porque sí, eso era lo que hacía, huir.

Lo que nos lleva a nuestra situación de hace unos momentos….

– ¡NO DEJARE QUE ME ATRAPEN MALDITOS IDIOTAS! ¡PRIMERO MUERTO! – De repente a Keitaro, esa opción no le pareció tan mala idea.

Lo único que los tres jóvenes podían pensar en un momento así era en cómo diablos se involucraron en todo este maldito embrollo. ¿Querían a Hiro? sí, lo querían a pesar de ser un idiota, era su amigo y no lo iban a dejar solo por una estupidez como esta, pero realmente estaban pensando que era mejor procesar todo lo que les decían e ir por los posibles –y desastrosos– resultados antes de llevar la tarea a cabo. Sus mentes los llevaron a pensar las mismas palabras:

"_Pensar que todo estaba tan bien esta mañana_"…

* * *

Su día había sido el típico para él, era fin de semana, o sea sábado, lo que significaba que no tenía escuela. Se había levantado de cama con dificultad, para luego dirigirse a la ducha y comenzar bien su día. Llenó la tina con agua caliente y se quitó la ropa, se introdujo en la bañera hasta que el agua llegó a la altura de su barbilla y disfrutó la sensación que el líquido transparente le ofrecía.

Después de unos minutos salió del pequeño cuarto con una toalla alrededor de su cintura, se regresó a su habitación, se vistió con una simple camiseta celeste y unos jeans negros, junto con sus inseparables tenis _Jordan_, se colocó los piercing de sus orejas y luego el del labio; no dormía con ellos porque estos podrían lastimarlo en la noche.

Un olor que parecía irrealistas inundó sus fosas nasales. ¡Oh, como adoraba ese olor! Era como si este fuese capaz de elevarlo en el aire y llevárselo hacia la cocina, tal y como aparecían en las caricaturas, pero no había necesidad de tantas idioteces, ya que esta era la vida real y sus pies podían llevarlo perfectamente hacia el lugar de origen del aroma.

– Buenos días _Mamá_ – Kagami se giró un poco cuando fue repentinamente rodeado por unos brazos morenos con posesividad, la inigualable voz de su hijo llegó hasta su canal auditivo y sonrió cuando este le saludó con un beso de buenos días en la mejilla.

– Buenos días Hiro – Le brindó también un pequeño beso en la mejilla y nuevamente regresó la vista hacia lo que estaba cocinando en la sartén aun con su hijo pegado a él. Hiro era un centímetro más alto que su madre, por lo que abrazarlo le era muy fácil – Creo que tu padre aún no se despier…

– ¡Maldito mocoso! ¡Aléjate de lo que es _mío_!

– Olvídalo.

El pelirrojo de menor altura sintió que una gota se deslizaba por su sien en cuanto notó como los brazos que anteriormente habían estado abrazándolo, desaparecían en un movimiento brusco, y fueron remplazados por unos más anchos y fuertes, e igualmente de piel morena. Sus labios se vieron invadidos por unos que lo tomaban con fiereza y tan solo se dejó hacer, ¿Qué otro caso tenía? Aomine miró a su hijo con superioridad mientras este se sobaba el lugar en donde se golpeó en el momento en el que su padre le empujó lejos de su progenitor.

– Tch, no te acapares a Mamá – Y el hijo de ambos ex basquetbolistas se fue con rumbo a la mesa para no seguir presenciando esa melosa escena, –contando también el hecho de que no quería ver a su padre regocijarse en su gloria por haber ganado la pelea– _ganaste una batalla Padre, más no la guerra. _Era lo que pensaba el chico.

Después del incidente de los celos, al que Kagami ya estaba más que acostumbrado, las tres personas se sentaron en la mesa para desayunar como familia, Hiro en un extremo, Daiki en el otro, y Taiga en el centro. Los morenos disfrutaba de la deliciosa comida hecha por la persona más maravillosa que en sus vidas podían desear, pero eso no quitaba que durante todo el desayuno se estuvieran lanzando miradas de desafío disimuladamente.

Lo cierto era que Padre e Hijo se llevaban bastante bien en realidad. Aomine no podía dejar de pensar que su hijo se parecía mucho a él cuando tenía esa edad, ambos compartían el gusto y afición por el basquetbol, y de vez en cuando salían a tener un _one–on–one_, porque su hijo era muy bueno en el deporte, y más contando el hecho de que había heredado su velocidad y también el poder de salto de Kagami. También tenían otros momentos juntos, viendo la tele o haciendo otra cosa; su relación era la normal. La guerra se desataba en cuando la persona más importante para ellos cruzaba en el camino, y su nombre era Kagami Taiga.

No era nada nuevo el nivel de celos y posesividad que poseía Aomine, el pelirrojo habría aprendido a vivir con eso desde que se volvió novio del moreno en sus años de preparatoria, cada día el peliazul salía con algo nuevo, pero todo debido a su supuesta _infidelidad_. ¿Qué si pasaba mucho tiempo con Kuroko? La respuesta era si: Era su amigo, sombra y compañero de clase, obviamente iba a pasar mucho tiempo con él. ¿Qué si dejaba que Kise lo toquetease? Bueno, era la naturaleza del rubio, no podía hacer nada. ¿Que por qué dejaba que Himuro le besara en la mejilla cada vez que le veía? Eran hermanos que habían adoptado esa costumbre americana, que Aomine aprenda a vivir con ello.

El problema llegó en cuanto el pequeño Hiro vino al mundo, era cierto que ambos le querían, Kagami lo había llevado en su vientre por unos largos nueve meses que para él pasaron rápido, y para Aomine, bueno, para el peliazul fue como si su novio tuviera el mismo embarazo de un elefante, o sea dos años. Para desgracia del pelirrojo, parecía ser que los celos y la posesividad eran _hereditarios_, y que permanecían en la familia con los genes "Aomine". Sin embargo los celos que poseía su pequeño bebé eran adorables y estaría dispuesto a mimar a la criatura en cuanto esta quisiera, llevándose consigo la furia del mayor, el cual sabía que ese era el único _rival_ del cual nunca podría deshacerse.

Así pasaron 15 años en los que Daiki había tenido que compartir al pelirrojo con su hijo, pero conforme más crecía el pequeño, más intensa se volvía esa lucha por ver quién sería el vencedor, teniendo como premio a Kagami. Claro que a ambos les gustaba jugar sucio, hubo una vez en la que Hiro dejó a su padre afuera del departamento y sin llave, y quedó a solas con su madre recibiendo mimos y deliciosa comida por parte de su progenitor mientras el peliazul trataba inútilmente de entrar.

Pero Aomine nunca se queda con los brazos cruzados y también le 'devolvió' el golpe a su hijo, dejándolo en casa de sus abuelos 'paternos' mientras él y Taiga se 'divertían' durante todo el día. A Hiro le gustaba ser consentido y mimado, pero había mucha diferencia entre los cariños que le hacia su madre, y los que le hacia su abuela; por supuesto que la quería, pero aun así siempre trataba de escapar de ella, sin duda fue una buena jugada por parte de su padre.

El ambiente se tornó incómodo y tenso, y realmente Kagami odiaba comer cuando la situación se ponía así, y esto era técnicamente cada día de su vida. El sonido del timbre del departamento sonó, y pero ninguno de los morenos se movió de su lugar; era obvio que si alguno se levantaba, el otro tomaría ventaja, y eso era algo que no iban a permitir. El pelirrojo soltó un suspiro y enseguida arrimó un poco la silla lejos de la mesa para poder levantarse e ir a atender a quien quiera que estuviera afuera.

– Buenos días Kagami-san – Una voz chillona conocida y bastante irritante llegó a los oídos de Hiro, que instintivamente dejó de matar a su padre con la mirada para dirigir la vista hacia la entrada del departamento, en donde su madre estaba de pie junto a la persona que había tocado el timbre hace unos momentos.

– Buenos días Yoshi – El pelirrojo le regaló una de sus sonrisas al rubio, y después se movió hacia un lado para dejar espacio en la puerta – Adelante, pasa. ¿Quieres desayunar?

– No gracias Kagami-san – El de cabellera dorada entró al departamento y dejó sus zapatos en la entrada – Yo ya desayuné – caminó siguiendo los pasos del pelirrojo hasta llegar a la mesa en donde su amigo se encontraba desayunando.

Tomó asiento en la silla restante, frente a Kagami, y saludó un cortés "Buenos días Aomine-san" que le fue respondido, después susurró cerca de Hiro un no tan cortés "¿Qué tal idiota?" y la pateó la pierna debajo de la mesa. Después del pequeño quejido de dolor y la mirada irritada, el moreno menor se preguntó mentalmente que rayos hacia Yoshi en su departamento.

– Oe, Yoshi – Masticó un poco de la comida que tenía en la boca antes de terminar su pregunta – ¿Qué haces aquí?

– Kagami-san me dijo que… – Sus ojos celestes se toparon con la mirada de pánico que irradiaban los ojos del progenitor del moreno, rogándole con la mirada que no terminara aquella oración. Inmediatamente entendió el asunto, y su respuesta dio un giro de 180° para no dejar expuesta la verdadera razón – ¿Es que acaso uno no puede venir a saludar?

– No – Contestó secamente.

– ¡Que cruel Hiro! – Lloriqueó el menor. Aomine mostró una mirada de irritación ante lo bien que había imitado el chico a su padre. En definitiva ese mocoso era hijo de Kise.

Kagami levantó los platos de la mesa vacíos que habían dejado su familia para llevarlos al fregadero y de ahí a lavarlos; Yoshi se levantó a penas el pelirrojo de menor altura se retiró de la cocina y fue tras él diciendo un "Kagami-san déjeme ayudarle" ganándose una mirada de "¿Qué le pasa a este idiota?" de parte de los dos morenos. En cuanto Taiga se hubo asegurado de que Hiro no estuviera escuchando, fingió estar muy interesado fregando los trastes en el lavadero junto a su pequeño ayudante, mientras un tema salía a flote en el transcurso de la actividad.

– ¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacer esto? – La voz de Kagami se escuchaba como una mescla de arrepentimiento y preocupación. Realmente no quería que el rubio pensase que era su obligación el terminar algo que él debió de hacer en primer lugar – Sé que te pedí este favor, pero si no quieres no tienes porque…

– Yo fui el que aceptó a pesar de las consecuencias, usted no tiene nada de qué preocuparse – La voz de Yoshi fue confiada y también decidida, a pesar de que podía parecer alguien simple y muy asustadizo, el chico poseía una determinación digna de envidiarse – Además, aun cuento con Masaru y Keitaro para ayudarme.

– En realidad solo te pedí ese favor a ti – El pelirrojo tragó saliva ante la idea del menor de involucrar al hijo de Akashi en todo el asunto. Si algo de esto salía mal, tendría una tijeras amenazándole con cortarle el cuello – Sabes que después de su pequeña _aventura_ en el centro comercial, no tienen mucha confianza de nuestra parte para que los 4 estén juntos demasiado tiempo en un mismo lugar que digamos – Le soltó con ironía.

Los hombros del rubio se tensaron en cuanto esas palabras llegaron a sus oídos. Recordar ese día le producía mareos, y también por el hecho de los castigos que sus padres les habían puesto. Podría decirse que él fue el menos afectado, ya que su castigo consistía únicamente en limpiar la casa por todo un mes, y como era una casa antigua y enorme, el trabajo era difícil, y le dejó con el cuerpo adolorido por semanas.

Masaru también tuvo algo de suerte, su padre le había prohibido estrictamente salir de su habitación durante toda la semana y además sin comer nada, ya que debido a que Midorima estaba trabajando de médico él tenía la certeza de que el cuerpo humano podía sobrevivir aun en esas condiciones, por suerte su madre lo salvó del problema, ya que Takao no quería que su hijo muriese de hambre, por lo que si permaneció encerrado toda la semana, pero al menos siempre tenía algo que comer.

Hiro fue uno de las que se la pasó mal, sus padres no solo lo enviaron a la casa de sus abuelos por la semana entera, el lugar en donde menos quería ir a parar el moreno, sino que también fue desconectado de la electricidad y el internet, le prohibieron ver la televisión, jugar videojuegos –la causa de los castigos– y también sin computadora portátil, solamente quedó con el móvil, pero este solo se le era dado únicamente cuando él salía a algún lado para poder contactar con sus progenitores en caso de alguna emergencia. También le fue prohibido salir a jugar básquet por las tardes hasta nuevo aviso, y finalmente su peor castigo: el peliazul le había quitado sus revistas pornográficas.

Pero en definitiva el que se la pasó peor fue Keitaro, su estricta madre había entrado en _modo Yandere_ y casi lo apuñala con las tijeras, bueno, en sí solo fue una advertencia, ya que de ninguna manera Akashi podría hacerle daño a su propio hijo, incluso Murasakibara se encontraba molesto con el pobre chico. El caso fue que Keitaro fue alejado de las frituras, –algo con lo que no podía vivir sin ellas debido a su apetito– y su madre le otorgó el triple de tareas que normalmente realizaba. El solo hecho de pensar hacer algo tres veces era horrible, pero lo era aún más si cargaba un libro en su cabeza. _"Déjalo caer, y veras que pasará"._ Fueron las únicas palabras que su madre le había dicho mientras le observaba trabajar aun con la mirada psicópata y las tijeras en la mano, y eso le indicó que si el libro caía al suelo, entonces estaba muerto. ¿Acaso alguien sabe lo difícil que es montar a caballo con un libro en la cabeza?

Yoshi sacudió rápidamente su cabeza en espera de alejar esos fastidiosos recuerdos que regresaban a su mente, y se concentró el secar el pequeño vaso que el pelirrojo le ofrecía al ayudarlo a lavar. Soltó un suspiro, era verdad, ya no tenían la confianza que antes habían entablado con sus padres pero al menos aun podían contar con los demás en cuanto necesitara algo. Todos para uno y uno para todos.

– Lo sé, pero no creo poder yo solo – Se sinceró.

– Bien, si logras convencer a los otros dos entonces no hay problema – Kagami se quitó el delantal que se había puesto cuando lavaba los trastes y lo dejó colgado por ahí. Le sonrió al menor y con la mirada le dijo que ya era hora de que se retiren – Pero no le menciones nada a Hiro antes de tiempo.

– ¡Sí capitán! – Se llevó una mano a la frente en señal de saludo como los reclutas de la marina, y se puso firme, ganándose una pequeña risita de parte del mayor por su actitud tan infantil – Solo déjeme avisarle a los otros dos bobos – El de orbes celestes metió una mano en su bolsillo buscando su móvil, para así poder hablar con el pelinegro y el heterocromático.

Se alejó un poco de Taiga, y se fue aún más lejos de los morenos que habían pasado de la mesa hacia la sala, más específicamente en el sofá viendo la televisión. Como era costumbre de cada persona, comenzó a caminar por todo el pasillo mientras el celular aun marcaba los sonidos de que se estaba efectuando la llamada. Había configurado la acción para que pudieran hablar los tres cómodamente, por lo que solo esperó dos timbres más antes de escuchar la voz de su amigo pelinegro.

– _¡Hey, Yoshi!_ – La animada voz del de orbes esmeralda le hizo soltar una leve sonrisa – _¿A qué se debe tu llamada?_

Justo iba a responderle, cuando otra voz se escuchó en la conversación.

– _¿Diga? _– La voz algo sepulcral que poseía su amigo llenó una sensación de escalofríos en ambos jóvenes – _Vamos Yoshi, no tengo todo tu tiempo._

– Iré directo al grano – inhaló profundo durante unos segundos, antes de soltar la '_bomba'_ – Tenemos un _AH–23_…

La conversación telefónica quedó en silencio. Ninguno de los 3 dijo nada por un pequeño lapso de tiempo hasta que finalmente el pelinegro decidió que era hora de romper el hielo…

– _¿AH-23?_ – Preguntó para asegurarse de que no había entendido mal – _¿No me digas que a Hiro lo está atacando la señora Suzuki otra vez?_

– ¿Q-Qué?... ¡NO! – Su mente rápidamente comenzó a trabajar en busca de algún fallo en lo que había dicho. Se sumió en sus recuerdos hasta que finalmente dio con la respuesta. ¡Demonios! Se había equivocado de clave – ¡Quise decir _AH-26_!

– _¡Habla claro entonces! _– La voz del adolescente de orbes esmeralda se escuchó como un regaño por la vía telefónica – _¡¿Quién confunde un 3 con un 6?!_ – le gritó irónico.

– _No hace falta ser un genio para saber que se trata de un código rojo ¿Verdad?_ – Keitaro había ignorado la voz del pelinegro para concentrarse únicamente en la tarea. Es cierto que cuando Yoshi mencionó la primera clave había quedado confundido y estuvo a punto de preguntar cuál fue la causa de la furia de la señora hacia Hiro esta vez, pero en cuanto el rubio se explicó y les informó de la verdadera clave, no pudo más que pensar que en serio iba a ser _difícil._

– Así es, ustedes saben cómo se pone Hiro con estas cosas – Masaru recuperó la compostura luego de haberla perdido cuanto le echaba a Yoshi en cara su error estúpido. Luego procesó el significado de esa clave, y solo pudo soltar un "_mierda_" mentalmente. El heterocromático suspiró y el de orbes celestes permaneció en silencio.

Las _claves_ eran códigos para informar por si había algo que estaba ocurriendo alguno de ellos y necesitasen ayuda, muchas claves tenían cosas que aunque no fueran del agrado de los chicos, tenían que hacerlas, ya sea por voluntad propia o por la fuerza.

La formación de la clave se formaba por medio de las iníciales, comenzando por la primera letra del apellido y luego la inicial del nombre; después consistía un pequeño _guion_ para separar las letras de los números; los últimos requisitos de las claves eran la formación del número que significaba el lío en que se encontraban metidos. Las respuestas varían conforme se efectúen los grupos de números.

Para no hacer las cosas más confusas, ellos únicamente utilizaban las claves del 01 al 15 con situaciones que sucedían muy a menudo o eran repetitivos las mayorías de las veces, y el resto de los números contando del 16 al 30 en ocasiones que habían ocurrido en el pasado, pero podían volver a suceder más adelante. Acostumbrarse a estos códigos fue confuso y difícil, pero conforme más situaciones que establecían relación con estos se efectuaban, más sencillo se daba la tarea de memorizarlos.

Los _códigos_ eran los que se encargaban de informar acerca del nivel de peligrosidad de cada caso; el código verde significaba que el problema era leve y que aunque no se requería de ayuda para solucionarlo, algunas veces se hacían excepciones; el código amarillo quería decir que el lío circulaba entre peligroso y no peligroso, dando aires a conflicto un poco más difícil, pero manejable de igual forma; el código rojo era el peor, esto daba indicios de que la clave que había sido activada era una de las más horribles y casi imposibles, y de que la situación ameritaba ayuda, y _mucha._

– _Dime que estas bromeando Yoshi _– Suplicó. Cuando todo lo que habían dicho sus dos amigos llegó al cerebro de Masaru, este no pudo más que preguntar si el rubio no le estaba jugando una cruel broma. La clave y el código eran dos combinaciones que no daban buena pinta en lo absoluto.

– Me gustaría decirles que es una broma pero no – La voz del rubio sonó en cierto tono un poco angustiosa. Incluso Keitaro se estaba preparando para el "_¡Los engañe tontos!_" que nunca llegó – Kagami-san me ha pedido que hagamos esto – Dudó un poco antes de seguir hablando – Ya sabemos lo que pasó la última vez que Hiro pasó por eso… hace 2 años.

– _Tienes razón_ – Fue la respuesta de ambos, mientras sus mente regresaron el desastroso día que había ocurrido hace algunos años.

_.-.-. Back.-.-.-._

_Angustia, esa era la palabra que describía perfectamente lo que Hiro estaba teniendo en ese momento. Terror era lo que se podía observar en sus orbes rojizos que apenas y parecían estar quietos, mirando hacia todos lados. Y la respiración se le volvía dificultosa, en un vano intento por tratar de calmar los nervios._

_Kagami se encontraba de pie junto a su hijo haciéndole compañía, para ese entonces, el moreno era más pequeño que él, al igual que el resto de sus amigos. Estos acompañaron al pelirrojo hacia aquel lugar ya que no querían dejar solo al chico, y de paso consultar también. Ellos ya sabían acerca de la fobia que Hiro tenía, por lo que fueron para ver si podían ser de ayuda. Aomine no estaba con ellos, pues se encontraba trabajando._

_Al ser el primer año que los chicos cruzarían en la secundaria Teikou la institución les había pedido los requisitos que decía la hoja de inscripción, ya saben, tales como nombre, fecha de nacimiento, lugar de procedencia, etc. Pero también requería de la ficha médica, y la ficha médica necesitaba el estudio de sangre de los chicos para poder llevarse a cabo._

_Keitaro entró primero, con el mismo absolutismo que su madre, lo que hizo que a Kagami le bajara una gota por la nuca ante lo visto, el heterocromático regresó como si nada, indicando que era turno del siguiente, escondiendo dos paletas detrás de él, para que sus amigos no las notaran. Masaru entró después, aun con una expresión entre asustada y divertida, para que luego saliera con una paleta, que le había sido entregada por el doctor por su valentía. Yoshi entró entusiasmado, pues al ver el regalo que le habían entregado a Masaru se dijo a sí mismo que también quería una. Después de que los 3 chicos hubieran entrado y conseguido sus paletas, era finalmente el turno de Hiro._

_Cuando los 4 pares de ojos comenzaron a buscar al moreno, este había desaparecido de su campo de visión; fue como si el aire se lo hubiese llevado, como si desapareciera, como si Hiro fuera el hijo de Kuroko en lugar de Yoshi. Comenzaron a buscarlo, pues no podía haberse desvanecido así como si nada, en algún lugar debía de estar. Cuando lo hallaron abrazado de un tubo de metal y pudieron separarlo, lo llevaron a rastras hacia el consultorio del doctor. En cuanto Kagami entró con su hijo le informó al hombre sobre la fobia de su hijo, y el médico sonrió diciéndole al chico que no le iba a doler, lo que causó una reacción más o menos así:_

– _¡¿Y USTED QUÉ SABE?! ¡ESO ES LO QUE TODOS LOS DOCTORES DICEN! ¡DICEN QUE NO TE DOLERÁ, PERO TE DA UN DOLOR DE LA MIERDA! ¡Y SI TE DICEN QUE TE DOLERÁ, TEN POR SEGURO QUE TE MUERES! – Y se levantó como un felino asustado para utilizar la velocidad heredada de su padre y huir al baño para esconderse, poniendo el pestillo para que nadie pudiese entrar._

_Kagami y el doctor solo miraron atónitos las acciones del chico, y cuando reaccionaron ante lo visto fue demasiado tarde. Por más que el pelirrojo amenazó, suplicó, rogó, o negoció con su hijo, Hiro decía que no a todo, y se negaba a abandonar el cuarto de baño. Los otros 3 chicos no estaban en el consultorio, se encontraban afuera en la sala de espera devorando sus paletas, pero después de escuchar semejante grito por parte de su compañero se hicieron una idea mental de lo que sea que estuviese pasando._

_La riña duro alrededor de una hora, en la que el moreno no quiso salir ni con las palabras de su madre o el doctor. Misma hora en la que Keitaro se enteró de las noticias que ocurrieron en el 2005 gracias a las revistas, Masaru se durmió en uno de los hombros del heterocromático, y Yoshi se recostó en las piernas del somnoliento pelinegro para escuchar música y tomar selfies de los tres o solamente de sí mismo._

_Finalmente todo esto dio por acabado cuando el hombre de bata le ofreció otra salida al menor. Si este sabía el tipo de sangre que tenía entonces no hacía falta que se llevara a cabo la extracción de sangre. Inmediatamente la puerta del baño se abrió, Hiro caminó hacia la mesa del doctor, tomó uno de los papeles de ahí y con ayuda del bolígrafo que se encontraba en la misma mesa escribió su tipo de sangre; luego le entregó el pedazo de papel al médico para después salir por la puerta y alejarse lo más que se pueda de ahí. Kagami se disculpó con el hombre por todo lo ocurrido y salió detrás de su hijo._

_Fue cuando el moreno salió que los otros 3 por fin regresaron a la realidad, Yoshi dejó el teléfono de lado, Keitaro bajó la revista que leía y Masaru se despertó y limpió la baba que se había caído de su boca mientras dormía. Los tres pares de ojos miraron a Hiro como si estuvieran preguntándole con la mirada que era lo que había pasado. Este ni siquiera los miró, tan solo caminó a paso rápido hacia donde se encontraba la salida del hospital. Luego de eso que dejó más confundidos a los chicos apareció Taiga, quien al verse intimidado por las miradas curiosas de los chicos les contó todo._

_La historia trajo miradas de compasión, de seriedad, de extrañeza, y pequeñas risas o muecas de vez en cuando. Claro que ninguno quería hacer recordar a Hiro tan horrible día para él, así que se ahorraron sus comentarios para otro día del futuro. Kagami habló al respecto con el chico, pero le prometió que no le diría nada a Aomine, –el cual también sabía acerca de la fobia– así que las cosas quedaron así. Al menos hasta el día de hoy…_

_.-.-. del Flash Back.-.-.-._

– Y eso que era más pequeño para ese entonces, Imagínense ahora… – La voz de Yoshi regresó a los oídos de sus amigos para que volvieran a la realidad – Creo que Kagami-san nos ha pedido esto porque cree que no lo podrá detener el solo. Tendremos que tomar esta _misión_ con seriedad si queremos que no se nos escape de las manos.

– _Entonces supongo que nos veremos en el hospital_ – Después de que las 3 cabecitas pudieron captar toda la información, se aseguraron de que esto se llevara a cabo de una manera inmediata –_ Podemos ir en donde mi padre para que sea más fácil_ – Masaru sabía que existían alrededor de 3 hospitales en Tokio, es decir había más, pero 3 eran lo que se encontraban cerca. Y uno de ellos era el mismo en donde su padre trabajaba y debido a que a veces iba al establecimiento de visita, conocía a mucha gente de ahí, y podrían llevar a Hiro más fácilmente, diciéndole la excusa de que iría a ver a su padre.

– _Será mejor que avisemos a nuestros padres de la situación, Masaru_ – Keitaro se encontraba en sus clases de violín cuando recibió la llamada, pero si lo que decía Yoshi era cierto, entonces debía decirle a sus padres para que entendieran esto, y le dieran permiso para irse.

– _Mi padre está ahí en el hospital, le pediré que tomé un número para Hiro; solo necesito decirle a mi madre –_ Yoshi se sintió excluido por breves segundos, pero entendió que si los otros 2 no podían salir estaría perdido – _Suerte con los tuyos Keitaro, nos vemos –_ Y el pelinegro colgó.

– _No necesito suerte, yo soy_…

– La certeza, lo sé – Terminó la oración – Ahora ve a decirle a Akashi-san y a Murasakibara-san – Y después escuchó como el pelirrojo murmuraba algunas cosas y terminaba la llamada.

– ¿Todo bien? – Se escuchó la voz de Kagami preguntando debido a la cara que había mostrado Yoshi cuando el pelirrojo demostró su absolutismo por vía telefónica.

– Si, solo les deben de avisar a sus padres y podremos partir – Sus orbes celestes se fijaron en donde su amigo se encontraba mirando la televisión; se veía como siempre, rudo, arrogante y confiado, casi sentía lástima de que en pocas horas se vería como un gatito asustado.

* * *

Justo en el momento en el que su dedo pulsó el botón para cortar la llamada, su madre apareció por la gran puerta de la habitación. Akashi se acercó a él con los brazos cruzando y con la mirada fija en su persona. Sintió escalofríos por todo el cuerpo y la voz pareció desaparecer de su boca. Tragó saliva audiblemente antes de hablar con el hilo de voz que tenía.

– M-Madre…

– ¿Por qué no estás practicando con el violín? – Le preguntó el pelirrojo, alzando un poco la vista para mirar a los ojos a su hijo, ya que Keitaro era más alto.

– Tuve una llamada… – Se explicó – Era Yoshi, y me dijo que tenemos un serio problema…

– ¿Y cuál es ese serio problema?

– Lo que pasa es que… – Keitaro vaciló un poco antes de hablar – Tenemos que llevar a Hiro al hospital para sus análisis de sangre – El rostro de Akashi se mostró sorprendido por la información.

– ¿Qué no Hiro le tenía fobia a las inyecciones? – Preguntó Seijuuro. Kei asintió ante la pregunta.

– Ese es el problema…

– De acuerdo – Dijo sin más su madre, accediéndole el acceso para ir en ayuda de sus amigos – Pero ten cuidado, Hiro es tan idiota como sus padres, por lo que no me sorprendería que se le ocurriera incendiar el hospital – Al chico se le resbaló una gota por la sien y su ojo derecho dio un tic.

– Sabes, si Hiro estuviera aquí probablemente hubiera dicho que es una gran idea – Comentó irónico, imaginándose al moreno prendiéndole fuego al lugar donde trabajaba el padre de Masaru.

– Ve entonces a ayudar a Hiro – Akashi ignoró el comentario de su hijo mientras hacía a la cabeza de Keitaro regresar a su verdadera tarea.

– Aun tengo que decirle a Papá…

– Yo le diré – Se apresuró en decir el más bajo – Atsushi entenderá cuando salga de mi boca; ahora vete de aquí antes de que cambie de opinión.

– Gracias, nos vemos luego – Se despidió Keitaro mientras salía por la puerta de la habitación para ir a donde se supone se encontraría con sus tres amigos.

– Aka-chin ¿Ocurre algo? – El peli morado apareció por una de las otras puertas de la habitación, de la contraria por la que había salido su hijo – Escuché la voz de Kei-chin también, por cierto ¿Dónde está él? – Murasakibara miró hacia todos lados pero no encontró al chico por ninguna parte.

– Keitaro tuvo que ir a ayudar a uno de sus amigos – Dijo el heterocromático con simpleza.

– ¿A sí? ¿Y a cuál de todos esta vez?

– A Hiro – Respondió el menor. Atsushi frunció un poco el ceño antes de tararear:

– Esto acabara mal~

* * *

– ¡Mamá! – Llamó un pelinegro mientras deslizaba su trasero por el barandal de la escalera, para bajar más rápido – ¡¿Puedo ir al hospital donde esta Papá?!

– ¿Al hospital? – Preguntó confuso Takao. Masaru dio una respuesta afirmativa moviendo la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo – ¿No podrías esperar a que tu padre llegara?

– Es que no es a él a quien voy a ver – Explicó el de orbes esmeraldas – Él solo será una excusa para hacer que Hiro vaya al hospital.

– ¿Hiro?

– La verdadera razón de la visita.

– No me digas que otra vez regresó su gastritis…

– ¡No! – Excusó el pelinegro de menor edad a su amigo, moviendo las manos rápidamente para negar el comentario. Masaru recobró la compostura –Tenemos que llevarlo para sus análisis de sangre.

– Oh… – Fue lo único que salió de los labios de Kazunari. Hubo un silencio hasta que el mayor volvió a hablar – ¿Entonces qué esperas? Vete de una vez, y no hagas ninguna bobería en el hospital o avergonzaras a tu padre.

– Gracia Má, eres el mejor – Y después de darle un beso a Takao en la mejilla, Masaru tomó una chaqueta y salió de la casa.

* * *

– Repíteme otra vez por qué tenemos que acompañar a Masaru al hospital – Masculló un pelirrojo de piel morena arrastrando literalmente los pies por la acera. Había estado así desde que abandonaron el departamento – Sabes que odio los hospitales.

– Lo sé, pero Masaru tiene que ir a ver a su padre – Contestó el rubio con el celular en la mano. En la pantalla se podían apreciar mensajes con el contacto _Masaru_ en ellos. Fue sorprendente que el chico no tropezara con lo entretenido que se encontraba con el aparato.

_Tiene práctica_ pensó Hiro.

– ¿Y no puede ir a verlo solo? – Siguió preguntando.

– No – Contestó secamente el otro – Debemos ir, punto. Ninguna pregunta más – Y como por acto reflejo, Hiro cerró la boca cuando supo que Yoshi ya no contestaría nada más.

La cosa era que ambos habían salido del apartamento después de que el moreno se alistara, pues el menor le había dicho que saldrían a alguna parte, y aunque quería quedarse en casa para pelear por el amor de su madre, Kagami le dijo que salga a acompañar a Yoshi a donde sea que este estuviera yendo.

Bajaron por el ascensor después de que ambos se despidieran de los mayores, y en el momento en el que los dos estuvieron lejos del edificio, el rubio tomó su teléfono para teclear algo, y desde ese momento no lo había soltado. Hiro se preguntó si estaba echándole en cara que a él le habían quitado el suyo.

Curiosamente en el camino se encontraron con el pelinegro, el cual venía con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Yoshi meditó que se debía a que pensaba en cómo se vería Hiro cuando se enterase de la verdadera razón de la visita. Se acercó a él, y con un don que su madre le otorgó le hundió los dedos de una mano en el costado. Por consecuencia Masaru chilló.

– ¡Yoshi! ¡Eso dolió! – Lloriqueó el de orbes esmeraldas. Mientras el moreno veía todo sin comprender.

– Deja entonces esa sonrisa de estúpido, que me estas asustando – Contestó en defensa.

– ¿Eh? ¡Pero si es mi cara!

– Como sea.

Luego fue cuando los tres comenzaron a caminar con dirección al hospital. Curiosamente para Hiro, el pelinegro también tenía su celular en la mano, y como si fueran robots, sus dos amigos caminaban de lo más tranquilos con sus vistas pegadas a los aparatos. Ambos tecleaban y él no podía ver las conversaciones. Bufó audiblemente mientras seguía arrastrando los pies en dirección a su destino.

Mientras tanto, en los celulares de los dos chicos se encontraba una conversación entre ellos. Aunque estuvieran a menos de medio metro uno del otro, no querían arriesgarse a que Hiro descubriera su plan, por lo que prefirieron conversar sobre el tema por el celular.

* * *

_**Yoshi 10:13 AM**_

_¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que te veríamos en el hospital (ò_ó)_

_**Masaru 10:13 AM**_

_Así era, pero me atrasé un poco ;P_

_**Yoshi 10:13 AM**_

_No me vengas con excusas, que tu casa está a 5 cuadras de aquí._

_Incluso el hospital te queda más cerca._

_**Masaru 10:14 AM**_

_A ti no se te puede engañar ¿Verdad?_

_Bien, una chica me pidió verla por aquí ayer, debía ser cortés para rechazarla._

_Tú ya sabes que las chicas me llueven a montón ;)_

_**Yoshi 10:14 AM**_

_Al igual que a mí, y a Hiro, y a Keitaro._

_No entiendo porque decidiste verla justo ahora._

_Y no es que me importe pero ¿Quién era?_

_**Masaru 10:14 AM**_

_¿Eh? Y dices que no te importa, a mí se me hace que si_

_Era Kae-chan, nada de qué preocuparse._

_**Yoshi 10:14 AM**_

_¿Kaede? ¿Kaede la __zorra? ¿Esa Kaede?_

_Aléjate de ella, no es buena para ti._

_O mejor le diré a ella que se aleje de ti._

_**Masaru 10:15 AM**_

_Yoshi…_

_¿Acaso estás celoso?_

_**Yoshi 10:15AM**_

_¡¿WTF?!_

_¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS ESTÁS DICIENDO?!_

_**Masaru 10:15 AM**_

_Si lo estás c:_

_Tranquilo Yoshi-chan, sabes que soy solo tuyo :*_

_**Yoshi 10:15 AM**_

_Vete a la mierda._

* * *

Hiro no sabía exactamente qué era lo que decía cada mensaje, pues las caras de ambos chicos cambiaban cada momento. Cuando empezaron el rubio mantenía un semblante fruncido, y Masaru con una sonrisa de tranquilidad. Luego el primero puso una cara irónica y el otro una sonrisa orgullosa. Consecutivamente una mirada curiosa y otra como que estuviera conmovido. Luego asco, y la otra seriedad. Y finalmente, Yoshi quedó con la cara roja, y más enojado que cuando empezó, y el pelinegro con un rostro de burla mientras se llevaba la mano para que no se escapara su risa.

Claro, si al menos estuviera enterado de lo que estaban hablando le hubiera hallado sentido a todos los gestos.

No faltaba mucho para que los tres chicos llegasen al hospital, solamente quedaba caminar dos cuadras más, pero fue cuando una cuarta presencia apareció por ahí. Era pelirrojo y con heterocromía por lo que lo reconocieron fácilmente.

– ¡Kei-chan! – Fue el grito de ambos chicos. Hiro se tuvo que llevar las manos a las orejas para evitar que los chillidos le perforaran los tímpanos.

– Hola, vaya casualidad encontrarnos aquí – Dijo con una voz tranquila, como si no supiera que era lo que los tres estaban haciendo por ahí.

– Si, mucha casualidad… – Murmuró el moreno por lo bajo. Yoshi se dio cuenta de estaba sospechando.

– Kei-chan ¿Quieres acompañarnos al hospital? – Preguntó de la nada el pelinegro. Keitaro aceptó, como si aquello hubiese sido de improviso.

– El proyecto de mañana puede esperar – Dijo de la nada, dejando aún más confundido a Hiro, el cual era el único que no entendía nada. ¿Keitaro, el señor perfección dejando algo de último? Debe haber algo raro aquí.

Un pequeño sonido llamó la atención del pelirrojo con heterocromía, metió la mano en el bolsillo derecho y extrajo de ahí su teléfono, luego vio que tenía un mensaje, y lo abrió.

* * *

_**Yoshi 10:21 AM**_

_¿Un proyecto? ¿Es enserio?_

_¡La cara de Hiro dice que no se creyó nada!_

_**Keitaro 10:21 AM**_

_Fue lo único que se me ocurrió._

_Además fue una buena excusa._

_**Yoshi 10:21 AM**_

_No, no lo fue._

_¿Dejar un proyecto para última hora?_

_Eres tan perfeccionista que ni tu padre te creería esa gran mentira_

_**Keitaro 10:21 AM**_

_No metas a mi padre en esto._

_Y lo importante es que ya tengo excusa para ir con ustedes._

_Ahora no perdamos tiempo y vayámonos._

_**Yoshi 10:22 AM**_

_Supongo que no hay opción._

_:'v_

* * *

Y así fue como los cuatro chicos se pusieron en marcha para caminar con dirección al hospital en donde el padre de Masaru trabajaba. En silencio, sin celulares en la mano, algo que Hiro agradeció mentalmente.

No pasó tanto tiempo cuando se vieron frente a la puerta de cristal transparente, la cual conducía la entrada al edificio, entraron uno detrás de otro, teniendo al moreno de penúltimo, entre Masaru y Keitaro, y así cubriéndole el paso, por si pensaba huir.

Masaru fue con la recepcionista, diciendo que debía informar que vendría a ver a su padre, mientras los otros estaban en la sala grande sentados en los sillones. El pelinegro habló con la mujer, dijo el verdadera razón del porqué de la visita, y después de que la empleada le dijese el número de consultorio y el nombre del doctor, se fue con rumbó a sus amigos, para que pudieran avanzar.

– Listo, mi padre se encuentra en el consultorio 33, en el segundo piso – Informó el de orbes esmeraldas – Pero quiere decirnos algo a los cuatro así que tendrán que acompañarme.

Y sin nada más que decir, los tres se levantaron de los sillones para caminar hacia la dirección dicha. El único que estaba nervioso ahí era Hiro, quien estaba como un niño de cinco años entrando a la casa del terror de la feria. Tomaron el ascensor para subir, y lo hicieron en silencio, luego fueron por el gran pasillo blanco, hasta llegar con la puerta que tenía el número 33 en grande. Masaru abrió, y los cuatro se metieron en el lugar.

– ¿Qué tal? Soy el doctor Yamazaki, me alegra ver que ya llegaron – Un hombre como de 30 años, cabello castaño y una barba tipo "_candado_" fue quien los recibió. Hiro buscó por todos lados a Midorima-san, pero no lo encontró – Un poco más y su cita se cancelaba.

– ¿Cita? – Preguntó confundido.

– Así es, veamos… – Murmuró el de bata blanca mientras buscaba algo en la libreta que portaba en la mano; dio vuelta a la segunda hoja, y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa – Aomine Hiro ¿verdad? Por favor tome asiento, es hora de realizar sus análisis de sangre.

El silencio después de eso fue inevitable; Yamazaki-san aún mantenía su sonrisa, esperando pacientemente a que el chico tomara asiento en la silla y poder empezar. Por otra parte, Yoshi, Keitaro, y Masaru se mantenían cubriendo la puerta de entrada, en caso de que el moreno, quisiese escapar. Por último, Hiro se quedó estático ahí parado, empezando la primera fase de la fobia.

_**Fase **__**1**__: El cerebro procesando el miedo de manera horrible con el cuerpo le temblando como si le atacaran escalofríos_, _empieza a sudar de forma exagerada y a hiperventilar._

Después de ver como tenía leves espasmos por los escalofríos y comenzaba a sudar, respirar muy rápidamente, notaron como el cuerpo del pelirrojo se preparaba para entra en la siguiente fase, Luego de que la primera estuviera ya cumplida.

_**Fase 2**_:_ Su mirada se pierde y los ojos comenzaban a aguarse, como si fuese a llorar._

Los orbes rojizos del moreno comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas, sin embargo, estas no caían, tan solo permanecían ahí, intactas, siendo participes en la fobia exagerada del chico. Hasta que finalmente llegó la fase 3, y la peor de todas.

_**Fase**__**3**__: Despierta del trance y se prepara para huir._

Lo único que notaron, era como Hiro dejaba una cortina de humo mientras salió corriendo para salir de ahí. Se pusieron en posición en caso de que el chico quisiera traspasarlos para salir, pero cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con que el moreno no iba hacia la puerta, sino hacia la ventana.

– ¡HIRO! ¡DETENTE AHORA MISMO CABEZA HUECA! – El grito alterado de Yoshi se escuchó por todo el consultorio, y enseguida dejó su posición en la puerta para evitar que su amigo se tire por la ventana. Keitaro y Masaru hicieron lo mismo cuando vieron que el mayor ya había abierto la ventana, y ahora tenía un pie fuera.

– ¡SUÉLTENME DESGRACIADOS MENTIROSOS! – Gritó el moreno tratando de saltar por la ventana. Si sus cálculos no le fallaban, tal vez y caía de pie desde el segundo piso con vida; el único problema era que no podía saltar ya que sus 3 amigos le tenían sujetado de la camiseta, evitando así que cometiera una estupidez.

Uno no puede contra tres, por lo que la fuerza de los otros chicos pudo hacer que Hiro regresara hacia el piso, sano y salvo; por desgracia, hubo un claro desequilibrio que provocó que Yoshi, Keitaro y Masaru cayeran al piso, dejando un breve lapso de tiempo para que el pelirrojo, que ya se había incorporado, salieron corriendo en dirección a la puerta, la cual estaba desprotegida.

Lo único que se escuchó luego fue como la puerta del consultorio se cerraba dando un gran portazo, y fue cuando los tres chicos aun en el suelo reaccionaron. Se levantaron a velocidad luz, y corrieron en dirección a la puerta, o al menos dos de ellos, salvo por el rubio quien se quedó para explicar al médico la situación.

– Lo que pasa es que Hiro le tiene fobia a las inyecciones, lamento que viera esto, espere mientras lo capturamos que no debe andar muy lejos – Luego fue cuando Yoshi también corrió en dirección a la puerta para salir; pero antes se detuvo, y dijo algo más – Además pudo ser de ayuda, pero prefirió quedarse ahí parado como tonto – Y con una mirada sombría hacia el de bata abrió la puerta y salió.

Por fuera la instalación se encontraba hecha un caos, Hiro quien iba huyendo con una ventaja un poco larga, corría sin parar por los pasillos blancos, esquivando otros doctores y enfermeras, para no chocar; detrás venían el pelinegro y el heterocromático, corriendo a la par en busca de cerrarle el paso para que no siguiera huyendo; y de último se encontraba el de orbes celestes, tratando de alcanzar a los otros tres con su velocidad.

Lo que nos lleva al inicio de la historia…

Claro que si contamos con que Hiro había heredado la velocidad extrema de su peliazul padre entonces la tarea se volvía un poco más complicada. El moreno dio vuelta a la esquina del pasillo, casi resbalándose con el pulido piso.

– ¡HIRO! – Gritaron los tres chicos que se encontraban detrás, haciendo la misma maniobra que el moreno al llegar a la esquina del pasillo – ¡REGRESA AQUÍ!

– ¡NUNCA ME ATRAPARÁN CON VIDAAA! – Fue lo único que se escuchó, con un ligero alargamiento de la "A" en la palabra vida que fue disminuyendo de volumen, antes de que la figura del chico desapareciera en un laberinto de pasillos.

Keitaro, Yoshi y Masaru no tuvieron otra opción más que frenar. La persecución les había cansado y ahora se encontraban jadeando para recuperar el aire perdido al correr detrás del idiota de Hiro.

– Si seguimos así, no vamos a poder atraparlo nunca – Comentó el pelinegro, mientras daba grandes bocanadas de aire debido a la gran carrera – Pero ni muerto – Dijo lo último a manera de burla, haciendo referencia a lo que había dicho su amigo antes de desaparecer como cobarde.

– Deberíamos separarnos, el hospital es grande y de tres pisos, si nos dividimos será más fácil encontrarlo – Ordenó el heterocromo, pese a que había sonado como a una sugerencia, no lo fue – Yoshi, ve para el lado de maternidad y cerca del quirófano del tercer piso; Masaru, tú te encargarás del primer piso, donde están los especialistas. Yo me quedaré aquí en el segundo piso para ver si logro encontrarlo entre estos pasillos de análisis y tomografías.

– Bien, pero debemos apresurarnos.

– ¿Por qué? – Se quejó _Midorima_ ante la prisa de su rubio amigo – ¿Qué tanto daño podría hacer Hiro en cinco minutos?

Silencio incómodo hasta qué…

– Debemos encontrarlo… rápido – Y asintieron tomando sus rumbos indicados.

* * *

_Hiro, en cuanto te encuentre te mataré, luego te reviviré y te clonaré para matarte junto a tus iguales. ¡No puedo creer que tenga que buscarte en un enorme hospital! ¡Peor aún! ¡En el hospital donde trabaja mi padre! Si él me ve corriendo buscándote como loco me va a castigar. ¡Maldito desgraciado! ¡Yo me aseguraré de que el dolor de esa aguja tan pequeña no sea nada comparado con la golpiza que te voy a dar, grandísimo idiota!_

Masaru corría por todo el primer piso, buscando por todos lados algún lugar donde su moreno amigo pudiera esconderse, sin embargo, no veía nada, ¡NADA! Y eso ya lo estaba cabreando, solo esperaba que la suerte de esa gran _Oha-Asa_ a la que tanto idolatraba su padre estuviera de su lado, ya que no quería que su progenitor lo viera y también deseaba encontrar a Hiro.

– Este imbécil va a terminar con la poca paciencia que tanto me ha costado mantener – Masculló.

Entonces lo vio, indiscutiblemente era él. Tenía ese cabello rojizo y esa piel color chocolate que tanto lo caracterizaba, y estaba… ¡¿Coqueteando con una enfermera?!

Una ira le atacó todo el cuerpo. Él, matándose por encontrarlo en este mísero hospital, sacrificando su sábado porque quería ayudarlo con ese pequeño problema que tiene, ¡Y el muy descarado estaba ligándose a una enfermera que es 5 años mayor! ¡Ese hijo de puta!

– Pero está bien buena, no lo niego – Susurró para sí mismo con respecto a la apariencia de la mujer mayor; olvidándose de su enojo al encontrarse a Hiro de lo más campante como si nunca hubiera pasado el incidente del análisis.

Pensó en llamar a Yoshi y Keitaro, pero tenía que actuar rápido si quería que Hiro no lo viera, y esperar a esos dos no era precisamente la mejor de las ideas. Así que aprovechando que el moreno estaba distraído, podría fácilmente atraparlo, pero debía ser cauteloso.

Justo en ese momento un médico pelinegro dejó en una silla cerca de él su bata blanca, y a Masaru no se le pudo ocurrir algo más que colocársela encima, ponerse el gorro y ayudarse con un cubre bocas para hacer más creíble su fachada. De alguna manera, este pudo ser una especie de _deja–vú_, como la vez en la que tuvo que esconderse de esos guardias en el centro comercial y casi fue violado por aquel cincuentón.

– Sin duda sería un doctor muy atractivo – Dijo alabándose a sí mismo cuando se vio en uno de los objetos metálicos que tenían cerca de donde él se encontraba – Pero a lo que iba.

Caminó hacia donde su amigo se encontraba, pero cerciorándose que este no se percatara de su presencia o de lo contrario podría volver a huir. Con pasos lentes y colándose entre más doctores y enfermeros, para hacer más creíble su cuartada. Cuando estuvo a un lado de esos dos que parecían tortolitos, fue momento de ejecutar su plan.

Lamentablemente nunca llegó a alanzarse sobre Hiro porque la voz de una mujer mayor –mucho más mayor que esa enfermera _buenota_– Le habló con un tono desesperado, tomando su mano para llevándoselo muy lejos de la figura de su amigo pelirrojo, evitando así que pudiera capturarlo.

– Doctor Subaru, lo necesitamos de inmediato en la sala de partos – La otra _doctora_ –porque era claro que lo era– lo estaba confundiendo, además de que el nombre de aquel Subaru estaba a la vista en esa bata blanca. La voz de la mujer sonaba algo preocupada e impaciente, pero ¡Joder que él no era un maldito médico para que…! Esperen un segundo, ¡¿Esa loca había dicho _sala de partos?!_

– ¿Eh? Espere pero yo no…

– Sé que está en su descanso, pero es una urgencia – Le ignoró la doctora. Intentó zafarse de su agarre pero esta parecía decidida en no soltarlo. Se estaba asustando. Una enfermera con una mujer _embarazada _en camilla se acercó a ellos.

– Aquí está la mujer, ¡Su bebé ya está llegando! – Alertó apresurada. La mujer de cabellos grisáceos en la camilla estaba teniendo muy fuertes contracciones, y parecía que ya no aguantaría el dolor.

– ¡Rápido! ¡Al ascensor! – La enfermera se apresuró en ir hasta donde le indicaron con la camilla, y la otra doctora aventó a Masaru al interior de esta – ¡Suerte, doctor Subaru! – Y la desgraciada rubia mayor apretó el botón que cierra el aparato.

– ¡HIRO! – Fue lo único que pudo gritar con la voz más potente que tenía antes de que las puertas metálicas se cerraran frente a su cara.

De pronto, mientras estaban subiendo algo pasó. El ascensor se detuvo abruptamente y las luces desaparecieron, por suerte la enfermera tenía una linterna y Masaru se dio cuenta de que en su bata también había una, más aquellos aparatos que servían para los partos naturales, el fórceps y las ventosas. Ambos las prendieron y se dieron cuenta de que el ascensor parecía haberse atascado.

– ¡¿Qué está pasando?! – La voz de la pobre mujer estaba desesperada y adolorida.

– Parece que el ascensor se atoró – Explicó la enfermera. Masaru solo podía pensar que la tal Oha-Asa era una maldita que estaba dándole mala suerte en vez de buena suerte.

– ¡Ay dios! ¡Mi bebé! – Chilló ella mientras parecía comenzaba a pujar – ¡Está naciendo! – Esas simples palabras hicieron entrar en un pequeño shock al pelinegro.

– ¡Rápido doctor! – Le apresuró la mujer.

– _Estúpido Hiro, me las pagará por esto_ – Murmuró para sí – Bien, tenemos que cortarle el pantalón, date prisa – Le indicó a la enfermera mientras se ponía unos guantes de látex. Se colocaron las linternas en sus respectivas bocas para ver en la oscuridad, y los dos empezaron a cortar para por fin dejar al descubierto la salida que tendría al bebé – Ahora puja linda, que ya veo la cabeza – Y la mujer estaba haciendo lo que le pidieron, adolorida.

Masaru solo esperaba que esas clases de parto que tantas veces le hubiera explicado su padre y que antes le parecieran aburridas, ahora sirvieran de algo.

* * *

Si Hiro había dejado de coquetear con esa hermosa enfermera castaña de grandes pechos y cuerpo de infarto, era porque había escuchado el grito de cierto pelinegro de orbes esmeralda, y eso lo había alertado de manera horrible, disculpándose con la chica para salir huyendo despavorido hacía el segundo piso.

Gracias a todos los cielos que perdió a Masaru o ya estaría de nuevo en aquella habitación donde un desgraciado sin piedad lo estaría amenazando con una aguja mientras reía diabólicamente… o así lo veía Hiro. No estaba loco, _¡Comer cáscara de_ _sandía era completamente normal!_

Corrió todo lo que pudo hasta que llegó a las escaleras que lo llevarían de nuevo al segundo piso, justo donde ese cruel médico estaba. Se quedaría ahí, sí, eso es lo que haría; sus amigos son tan idiotas que nunca se les pasaría por la cabeza que estaría en el mismo piso en donde casi muere.

Se estaba felicitando mentalmente por su idea hasta que llegó al piso. Se detuvo de manera abrupta procurando no llamar la atención. Ahí, frente a él, se encontraba la figura de Keitaro, afortunadamente estaba de espaldas a él por lo que pudo asegurar que no lo había visto. Un poco más y de seguro se hubiera estampado con él haciendo que lo atraparan y llevaran de nuevo a ese infierno en la tierra.

– ¿Dónde podrás estar Hiro? – Oyó que se preguntaba a sí mismo el heterocromático mientras miraba todo el segundo piso pero sin mirar atrás ni fijarse en él. El moreno retrocedió lentamente hasta llegar de nuevo a las escaleras y las subió a paso apresurado pero en silencio.

Tal vez estar en el tercer piso lejos de Masaru y de Keitaro era lo mejor; aun si Yoshi estuviera ahí, ya se las ingeniaría.

* * *

_Mierda, mierda, mierda. Ya he buscado tres veces por todo el tercer piso y aun no hay señales del idiota de Hiro. Enserio que puedo quererlo mucho pero hay veces en las que desearía meter mi mano en la boca, llegar hasta el fondo, agarrar mi intestino, amarrarlo a una piedra, y tirárselo en la cabeza. A ver si así reacciona ante todas las estupideces que comete._

Estar de nuevo revisando todo el maldito tercer piso para encontrar a ese escurridizo pelirrojo no era lo que Yoshi hubiera pensado estar haciendo ese sábado. Pero todo sea por su estúpido, desagradecido, idiota y grosero amigo. Ahora que lo pensaba, enumerando todas esas definiciones y más en una lista, ese hijo de su madre no merecía ni que lo ayudara.

Pero ahí iba Yoshi con su buen corazón al rescate.

Estaba por bajar al segundo piso para ver si Keitaro había tenido suerte, cuando lo vio. Hiro estaba en la parte de las escaleras subiendo para escabullirse en el pasillo derecho. El muy hijo de su madre estaba corriendo mirando hacia atrás, como si quisiera cerciorarse de que nadie le seguía. Vio cómo se iba corriendo con dirección donde estaba el quirófano y como unos empleados de ahí le impedían el paso.

Era su oportunidad, atraparía a ese idiota aunque se le fuese la vida en ello, porque no defraudaría a Kagami, se lo había prometido y él trataría de cumplir esa promesa a como diese lugar, sea cual fuera el costo. Y si para eso debía inundar el hospital, lo haría. Total que nada después de eso podía ser peor.

Corrió de forma leve pero rápida y constante, hasta llegar cerca de donde Hiro y esos dos tipos se encontraban. Parecía ser que el moreno les estaba pidiendo que lo dejasen pasar para esconderse ahí. No hacía falta ser un genio para saber que de quien se quería esconder era de ellos.

– Gracias doctores, no saben cuánto lo he estado buscando – Hiro sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espina dorsal cuando la voz de Yoshi se escuchó detrás de él; incluso se sintió preso del pánico cuando una mano se posaba en su hombro izquierdo y le apretaba fuerte pero sin llegar a lastimarlo.

– Este no es un parque para que estén jugando – Regañó uno de los médicos que intentaron detener a _Aomine._

– Lo sabemos y lo sentimos, es solo que mi amigo tiene miedo del lugar; es todo – Explicó el rubio con una sonrisa angelical convenciendo a los dos mayores demasiado fácil. Sin embargo, Hiro sabía que detrás de esa cara de ángel, había un auténtico demonio – No volverá a pasar, lo prometemos.

Los dos hombres de bata asintieron aceptando las disculpas y se retiraron de ahí a hacer las cosas que tenían pendientes. Aquellos orbes rojos solo veían con terror a los trabajadores alejar y como se quedaba solo con ese rubio psicópata que de seguro le mutilaría después de la cita que tendría sí o sí con aquel doctor esperando impaciente con una gran aguja en su mano y mirada sombría.

– Ahora tú, idiota sin cerebro. Vendrás conmigo – Y si bien era Yoshi con quien hablaba, Hiro pudo asegurar que pareciera ser el mismo Akashi Seijuuro, la _madre_ de Keitaro. Fue una orden, no una petición.

Y el pelirrojo suspiró resignado mientras se dejaba guiar por Yoshi con la cabeza gacha. El de orbes celestes sonrió ante su triunfo mientras caminaban hacia los elevadores. Parecía que el moreno no haría nada, o era eso hasta que:

– Si me quieres, tendrás que atraparme; rubia teñida – Y solo vio como Hiro comenzaba a correr acelerando cada vez más, alejándose de él.

De lo único que _Kise_ fue testigo, fue de como su amigo llegaba de manera rápida un elevador que estaba cerrándose, y una vez adentro, como se burlaba por medio de sus expresiones faciales. Cuando llegó a los elevadores no pudo hacer nada salvo mirar que la pequeña pantalla marcaba que Hiro estaba en el segundo piso.

– Mierda… – Masculló – Sabía que eso fue demasiado fácil. Tenía que haberme visto venir eso – Se lamentaba mientras se frotaba las sienes. Además, el cabrón de _Aomine_ le había dicho "rubia teñida" cuando sabía que su cabellera era completamente natural.

Ese maldito _ganguro_.

Escuchó el sonido de las puertas del elevador de al lado abrirse, y decidió que era mejor bajar. Lo que le sorprendió fue ver que del ascensor salía una mujer en camilla con un bulto en brazos –posiblemente un bebé– una enfermera que movía la camilla, y claro que reconocía al _doctor_ que salía junto con esas dos.

– ¿Masaru? – Su tono de voz fue de sorpresa pura. _¡¿Pero qué carajos?!_

– ¿Yoshi? – Preguntó el pelinegro mientras le miraba perplejo. El rubio no podía apartar sus orbes color cielo de los guantes que portaba _Midorima_, ya que estos estaban manchados de sangre.

– ¡¿Qué mierda haces vestido así?!

– Larga historia.

– Doctor Subaru, la señora quiere verle para darle las gracias por atender su parto – La enfermera llegó hasta donde estaban los dos chicos hablando. Yoshi tenía cara de no entender nada pero mientras más rápido terminase mejor. Se acercó a la camilla que ahora estaba rumbo o maternidad.

– Muchas gracias doctor, gracias a usted tengo a mi preciosa hija conmigo – Masaru observó a la niña, sus apenas mechones de cabello rubio castaño, y aunque no podía saberlo bien se veía tener unos ojos café oscuro, como su madre. Su piel blanca con pequeñas pecas en sus mejillas de un color café sutil.

– Fue un placer – Sonrió el pelinegro.

– Me gustaría que usted eligiera un nombre para ella, yo y mi esposo aun no estamos de acuerdo y quisiera que usted tuviera ese privilegio – _Midorima _abrió los ojos sorprendido. _Kise _se acercó a ver y escuchar.

– ¿Eh? – Dudó el de orbes verdosos. Miró de nuevo a la niña y solo un nombre se le cruzó por la mente – Supongo que si usted quiere, podría llamarse Himawari…

– _Girasol_… – Susurró la mujer el significado del nombre. Miró a su hija en brazos antes de sonreír y mirar de nuevo al chico con disfraz de doctor – Me encanta – Y al ver la cara de completa alegría de la mujer, Masaru sonrió satisfecho y el corazón comenzó a rebosar de felicidad.

– Debemos llevarla a una habitación – La enfermera interrumpió el momento para llevarse la camilla con la mujer y su hija en ella.

– Adiós y gracias – Dijo la madre. Masaru solo pudo corresponderle la despedida con un gesto de mano.

– Creo que si es una larga historia, una novela diría yo – El pelinegro dio un ligero respingo, se había olvidado del rubio. Bueno, era momento de dejar de fingir; se quitó la bata y el gorro, y la dejó por ahí con todos los utensilios y el cubre bocas, y tiró los guantes a la basura. Era bueno ser Masaru de nuevo.

– Si, novela; tiene humor, drama, y tal vez romance, como el cariño entre madre e hija – Suspiró mientras se estiraba el cuerpo – ¡Oh! Y también tiene crimen, me robé la bata – Yoshi rió ante lo último.

– ¿Por qué estabas atendiendo un parto? – Preguntó ya un poco más calmado y con una sonrisa. Incluso se le olvidó Hiro.

– ¿Por qué no atender un parto? – Le dijo a manera de reproche, como si atender partos para ellos fuese cosa de todos los días. Yoshi rió ante su excusa infantil.

– Ya dime – Exigió el rubio.

– Solo descubría el milagro de la vida – Respondió el pelinegro de manera dramáticamente soñadora, para luego cambiar su semblante y contar de nuevo la verdad – Es que robé una bata para camuflarme entre los doctores pero me confundieron con un doctor de parto, luego se atoró el ascensor y tuve que efectuar el parto ahí – Dijo mientras los ojos celestes de Yoshi le miraban con asombro.

– ¿Sabías como efectuar partos? – Preguntó perplejo. Vaya que eso no se lo esperó de su amigo.

– Solo lo que mi padre me explicó; sabe mucho a pesar de ser cardiólogo, pero veo que me fue de mucha ayuda – Sonrió orgulloso, hoy se sentía realizado.

– ¿Y por qué robaste la bata en primer lugar? – Cuestionó el rubio un poco más interesado por la conversación. Esto se ponía divertidamente interesante.

– Porque estaba tratando de atrapar a Hiro… – Masaru respondió con una sonrisa hasta decir el nombre de su amigo de manera menos contenta, dándose cuenta de lo que faltaba. Ambos habían olvidado que su prioridad era el moreno. Mierda.

– Bajó por el ascensor, debe estar en el primer o segundo piso – Como si Yoshi adivinase sus pensamientos, le jaló del brazo para meterlo en el ascensor vacío y apretar los botones uno y dos. Esperando por que la máquina avanzara con el pie golpeando el piso del elevador.

Lo único en lo que ambos podían pensar, era en que Keitaro quizá hubiese tenido más suerte para encontrar a Hiro.

* * *

Keitaro estaba ya cansado, dar tantas vueltas en el segundo piso era algo que sin duda alguna ya le estaba mareando. No solo por las vueltas en sí, sino también porque aún no encontraba a su moreno amigo y eso le estaba carcomiendo el cerebro. La fobia de Hiro había llegado muy lejos esta vez.

Solo esperaba que al pelirrojo de mayor altura no se le hubiera ocurrido tirarse del techo del hospital o quemar el lugar entero justo como le había dicho su madre. Suspiró mientras intentaba hacer a su mente estabilizarse. No, Hiro no podía haber hecho tales cosas, como máximo problema solo escaparía del lugar.

O eso quería pensar Keitaro.

Miró su reloj de muñeca, ya habían pasado 18 minutos desde que _Aomine _había huido, tenían un tiempo medido de 12 minutos más para encontrarlo o perdería su cita. Y si eso pasaba, él mismo se encargaría de sacarle a Hiro dos litros de sangre, y aunque después muriera, no se iba a arrepentir.

El estómago le rugió cuando cruzó de nueva cuenta por el área de cafetería del segundo piso. Parece que no solo se encontraban los de análisis y tomografías. Se moría de ganas por comer algo, pero sabía que no podía. La comida de ahí era para los pacientes en camilla, no para cualquiera; además, aun si así fuera, Keitaro no la comería. Esta era insípida y sin sabor.

¡Pero el maldito olor era delicioso!

Se sentó en una de las sillas de la cafetería, ya que algunos familiares y amigos de los pacientes también comían ahí, si, esa comida asquerosa y sin sabor a pesar de oler mejor que una bolsa de papas. Se pasó una mano por el cabello desordenándolo y dejándolo hacia atrás. Soltó un suspiró fuerte, que dejaba en claro que se estaba rindiendo.

Pero no lo haría, un _Akashi_ nunca se rendía hasta ganar, y un _Murasakibara_ a pesar de ser vago, daba su esfuerzo por sus metas. Y él, era uno solo de ambas sangres.

– ¿Keitaro? – La voz del padre de Masaru le atacó de sorpresa y por poco se cae de la silla. Levantó la mirada y se encontró esos ojos verdes que tanto le recordaban a su amigo, que lo miraba como si fuera una rareza que estuviera en un hospital _público_ y no en los privados que pagaba Akashi. Y la verdad es, _que lo era_.

– Midorima-san, mucho gusto – Hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano porque la voz no le saliera temblorosa ni titubeante, y al parecer lo logró. Actuó como si nada – Y dígame, ¿Cómo le va en su día?

– Bien, lo normal supongo – Respondió el mayor pero sin dejar de mirar al heterocromático con curiosidad – ¿Y qué hay de ti? No es común verte en este hospital – Keitaro tragó saliva nervioso aunque no lo demostraba.

– Si, lo que pasa es que, he venido acompañar a un amigo – Explicó aun inseguro sobre si decirle la verdad o callarla porque no era el momento.

– ¿Cuál de todos? – Vaya que Shintarou se la estaba poniendo difícil. ¿El doctor siquiera sabía lo que era la frase: _Que te importa lo que hagan los demás y ocúpate de tus asuntos_? Lo meditó unos dos segundos y respondió parte de la verdad.

– A Hiro.

– ¿Vienen ustedes dos solos? – Midorima estaba comenzando a sospechar y Keitaro se estaba dando cuenta de eso. Él asintió sin apartar la mirada del llavero de panda que el padre de su amigo tenía en su mano derecha. Al menos no tenía los dedos vendados como le habían dicho sus padres anteriormente, aunque si tenía guantes de látex.

– Si, Kagami-san le pidió si podía venir para pedir una cita para él. No sé qué le pasa, pero él no pudo venir hasta aquí por otros asuntos que está atiendo. Por eso yo vine con Hiro, para que no esté solo porque tiene miedo a los hospitales – Bueno, su mentira no había salido tan mal, era creíble para cualquiera, menos para Shintarou.

– Que extraño, por lo general Kagami me llama cuando requiere pedir una cita para él. Sabe que trabajo aquí y se aprovecha de eso, es raro que ahora haya mandado a su hijo – _Murasakibara_ comenzó a sudar frío – Ahora que lo recuerdo, Kagami me pidió una cita para Hiro ¿Estás seguro de que no vienen por eso? – Preguntó el médico mirándolo a los ojos y él negó rápidamente ¿Qué se supone que debía contestar ahora? Estaban a punto de descubrir que estaban los cuatro y que habían perdido a Hiro

Mierda, mierda, mierda _¡MIERDAAA!_

– Ah sí, bueno, yo… – Y cómo salido de la nada, llegó su salvación.

Un enfermero llamó a Midorima y le dijo algo sobre que era urgente. El peliverde asintió mientras le decía un _hablaremos luego_ a Keitaro y se iba detrás del enfermero hasta desaparecer por el elevador que se cerró rápidamente. Estaba a punto de soltar un suspiro de alivio cuando notó como en el ascensor situado a la derecha del que tomó el padre de Masaru, se abría y de él salía aquel chico moreno de cabello rojo y cejas partidas.

– ¡HIRO! – Y comenzó a correr en su dirección, y ante su grito, el moreno lo vio y corrió también, alejándose de él. Menos mal los elevadores estaban ocupados, y limpiaban las escaleras, por lo que _Aomine_ tenía que quedarse en el segundo piso. Quisiera o no.

Hiro tenía mucha velocidad, y no era justo que aparte de eso también desapareciera dando zancadas hasta perderse entre la multitud de doctores. Se detuvo, no tenía caso seguirle, no le permitirían bajar por las escaleras y si quería huir tendría que regresar al área de ascensores. Él se quedaría ahí por si intentaba regresar.

Y de esa manera el sonido de uno de los ascensores abrirse le distrajo, volteando la cabeza encontrándose con sus dos amigos restantes. Estos le miraron de la misma forma en lo que él los miraba a ellos. Todo era mirada y mirada, hasta que Masaru decidió romper con eso y preguntó:

– ¿Has tenido mejor suerte con Hiro? – El heterocromático asintió.

– Pero no tanta, me he encontrado con tu padre – Masaru y Yoshi no parecieron tan sorprendidos como se esperó.

– Nosotros también, aunque él no nos vio – Explicó el rubio que hasta el momento no había dicho nada – Solo le vimos la espalda cuando subimos al ascensor y él estaba saliendo – Keitaro suspiró aliviado.

– Bueno, tengo noticias; Hiro está aquí en el segundo piso – El rostro de sus dos amigos reflejaba el alivio, alivio por ya no tener que poner de cabeza al hospital por aquel idiota – Además, están limpiando las escaleras y por lo mismo Hiro no podrá pasar por ahí. Su única salida son los ascensores, pero mientras estemos aquí, él no se acercará.

– Pero tampoco podemos quedarnos aquí, su cita terminará en 9 minutos – Keitaro lo pensó bien. Masaru tenía razón, tenían que encontrar a Hiro, y tenían que hacerlo _ya_.

– Tengo una idea – Las tres palabras más temidas por la sociedad salieron de la boca de aquella persona a la que el mundo tenía miedo. No por su maldad, sino por el desastre que eso después ocasionaría– Acérquense para que se los diga – Y juntaron sus cabezas para oírse mejor y que nadie más los escuche.

La sonrisa de Yoshi no fue nada tranquilizante después de que pronunciara su plan.

* * *

Hiro había terminado dentro de una habitación cualquiera. Había una mesa, un televisor, una camilla y las cortinas, además de instrumentos raros que servirían para que algún enfermero la ocupara o quién sabe. No había nadie, y eso le hizo soltar un suspiro de alivio, había ya corrido mucho, y por poco y Yoshi le atrapaba. Al menos escapó de ese rubio.

Sin embargo, en el segundo piso estaba Keitaro, y si lo encontraba no sería tan fácil librarse de él como lo fue con Yoshi. Además, estaban limpiando las escaleras ya que cuando él quiso bajar, los encargados de la limpieza le zarandearon y regañaron y casi le pegan con los trapeadores. No podía volver por los ascensores ya que seguramente el heterocromático estaría ahí, por lo que se ocultaría en aquella habitación hasta que terminara su hora de la cita.

– Ya casi… solo 5 minutos más – Dijo mirando el reloj de la pared. Según lo que estaba enterado, solamente tenían 30 minutos como máximo en cada cita. Ya habían pasado 25, unos minutos más y estaría a salvo de todas esas agujas espantosas.

Miró a su alrededor y no encontró nada interesante, se sentó en la camilla mientras esperaba impaciente a que esos míseros minutos acabaran. ¿Qué podía hacer? Nada, y eso era algo que le estaba cabreando. Escuchó pasos afuera de la puerta que él había cerrado, por lo que se apresuró en ir con rapidez al armario cerca de ahí para guardarse, o de lo contrario lo verían y sacarían.

Eran tacones, estaba seguro, como no cerró la puerta de ese pequeño armario pudo ver claramente como aparecía una enfermera, ¡Y o dios, que enfermera! Estaba de espaldas mientras parecía acomodar la camilla, Hiro no pudo evitar deleitarse con esa visión de la minifalda y medias hasta la mitad del muslo. Su cabello negro y corto, pero le quedaba bien.

Tenía buen trasero, no lo negaba. Si tan solo pudiera saber su delantera…

Se vio a sí mismo saliendo del armario, abriendo lentamente la puerta. Esta se abría hacia delante de manera que no entrara en el pequeño lugar e interfiriera con este o tirara al suelo lo de adentro. Sus pasos eran constantes pero sin ruido, acercándose hacia la persona que parecía no haber notado su presencia.

Su cuerpo actuaba contra su voluntad, y aunque su cerebro le dijese que parara y regresara a esconderse sus pies seguían avanzando acercándose más a la sexy enfermera que seguía revisando la camilla asegurándose tal vez que nada faltara. ¿Qué haría una vez frente a _ella_? No lo sabía y por el momento no quería saberlo.

Pero cuando su mano estaba a escasos centímetros de tocar el hombro de la chica se escuchó un ruido de metal golpear con algo. Entonces Hiro supo que ese _algo_ que había sido golpeado era su cabeza, mientras el dolor punzante le hacía caer desplomado por el suelo.

Keitaro pudo respirar cuando su rubio amigo se agachó hasta el cuerpo inconsciente del moreno y con el pulgar en alto le indicó que todavía seguía vivo y sin ninguna herida. Menos mal, lo que menos quería era matarlo e ir a la cárcel.

Yoshi se aseguró que el golpe en su cabeza no hubiera tenido consecuencias graves, como que saliera sangre o que hubiera dañado al cerebro o algo. Nada, su amigo parecía dormir cómodamente y lo único que le saldría en la cabeza era un chicón por el golpe de la bandeja de metal.

– Admito que al principio pensé que Hiro no iba a caer, pero debo dejar de subestimarlo – Expresó _Murasakibara, _mientras dejaba la bandeja en la camilla. Masaru se acercó a ellos con una mirada entre divertida y molesta.

– Soy una _chica _hermosa, era obvio que Hiro caería ante mis _encantos_ – Se halagó el pelinegro hacia sí mismo, sonriendo con suficiencia mientras se miraba desde arriba a sus dos amigos. Keitaro solo se preguntó cómo le hacía para no caer de semejantes tacones.

– Masaru, tú… – Alzó la vista _Kise_ pero de inmediato volvió a bajarla – Deberías… argh, no puedo – Titubeó el de orbes celestes, haciendo la misma acción y volviendo a bajar la vista incómodo y también con el ceño fruncido – Ponte tus pantalones ¿Quieres? Es incómodo hablar contigo cuando solo tienes falda y medias – Le indicó mientras no apartaba la vista del rostro durmiente de Hiro.

– Te aclaro que tú fuiste quien ideó el plan, ahora no me vengas con eso – Se quejó el de ojos esmeralda mientras Keitaro le pasaba su ropa – Además, les recuerdo que no iba a ser yo quien la usara, pero porque solo porque _alguien_ se hizo el difícil tuve que hacerlo – Dijo mirando acusadoramente al chico de ojos diferentes.

– No iba a ponerme de travesti, y según por lo que nos contaste antes, tú ya te habían disfrazado de mujer aquella vez en el centro comercial – A _Midorima _ se le colorearon las mejillas.

– Pero no tenía que ponerme medias ni falda, solo usé una peluca y un gran abrigo. ¡Esto fue muy diferente! ¡¿Sabes cuantos doctores se me quedaron viendo pervertidamente?! ¡Fue peor que con el policía cincuentón! – Gritó enojado mientras Keitaro rodaba los ojos. Yoshi carraspeó llamando la atención del par.

– Masaru, vístete por favor; después llevaremos a Hiro hacía la sala, solo quedan 3 minutos – Masaru obedeció y comenzó a cambiarse rápidamente. El rubio se incorporó y se giró hacía su otro amigo – Creo que es mejor si él va inconsciente, si lo lleváramos despierto sería fatal – Dijo haciendo referencia al pelirrojo que aún estaba en el suelo.

– Estoy de acuerdo, al menos la habitación está en este piso – Aceptó el heterocromático.

– Bien, entonces será mejor apresurarnos porque ya solo nos quedan 2 minutos – Dijo Masaru mientras terminaba de acomodarse la camiseta ya vestido correctamente, y la ropa de enfermera estaba sobre la camilla – Aun no puedo creer que te dejaran ver las cámaras de seguridad del segundo piso – Habló dirigiéndose hacia Yoshi – Pero si no fuera por eso, de seguro Hiro todavía estaría perdido.

– Tengo mis trucos – Dijo de manera orgullosa – Ahora tienen que cargar a Hiro, yo llevaré la bandeja de comida por si acaso – Rápidamente la tomó entre sus brazos para salir por la puerta. Keitaro y Yoshi solo pudieron suspirar al ver como el rubio se salía con la suya. Se agacharon hasta tomar a _Aomine_ bien sujeto, para después levantarlo aun inconsciente.

Cuando llegaron frente al consultorio del doctor Yamazaki, tocaron la puerta. Este les abrió y al ver el rostro de Yoshi y la bandeja en sus manos se tensó, pero se hizo a un lado y les dejó pasar. Keitaro le pasó todo el cuerpo del moreno al pelinegro, para que este pudiera acomodarlo en la camilla de manera que quedara sentado. El médico tomó rápidamente sus herramientas que ya tenía a mano.

Le pasó un algodón mojado previamente en alcohol y rápidamente insertó la aguja en el brazo derecho de Hiro, este frunció levemente el ceño pero aún seguía dormido. Extrajo unos cuantos mililitros de la sangre y después sacó de aguja y la pasó de nueva cuenta el algodón, y movió el brazo del chico para que aun dormido apretara el algodón entre la mitad de sus brazos.

– Eso es todo chicos, su madre solo me dijo que la extrajera, pero que él vendría por los resultados después. Pueden irse – Informó el doctor mientras ayudaba a Masaru y Yoshi para que cargaran al moreno. Kei le había arrebatado la bandeja a su rubio amigo y con su mirada le dijo que él la cargaría por lo que _Kise_ tuvo que ocuparse de Hiro.

– Nos vemos – Se despidieron los tres chicos conscientes mientras _Aomine_ seguía durmiendo preocupando a sus amigos de que hubiera entrado en coma o algo así.

Keitaro regresó la bandeja de comida al pasar por la cafetería para ir al ascensor. Tuvieron una increíble suerte al no toparse con el padre de Masaru de nuevo, hasta que llegaron al primer piso y salieron de manera rápida por las puertas, o lo más rápido que pudieron teniendo un cuerpo que parecía cadáver con ellos.

– ¿Y ahora qué? – Preguntó el de orbes esmeraldas.

– Debo regresar a casa, o mi madre se enojará. Dejé mis clases de violín a medio acabar por esto – Yoshi y Masaru se miraron entre ellos y asintieron. Intercambiaron miradas con Keitaro y le hicieron saber que podía irse – Hasta luego – Se despidió el pelirrojo de piel blanca mientras se alejaba en dirección hacia su mansión.

– Ahora que me acuerdo… tengo que pasear a Nigou – Habló la voz de Yoshi mientras miraba a Masaru de nueva cuenta hacia los ojos – No te importará si solo tú llevas a Hiro, ¿Verdad? – Los orbes esmeraldas de _Midorima_ le fulminaban con la mirada pero no parecía negarse.

Finalmente el pelinegro asintió y el rubio le ayudó de manera que el cuerpo del moreno estuviera en la espalda de Masaru, mientras este pasaba sus manos por debajo de las rodillas para que así pudiera sostenerle. Yoshi le pasó los brazos de Hiro en el cuello, y aunque pesaba, él podía cargarlo hasta su casa, la cual no estaba tan lejos, o no tanto.

– Entonces nos vemos después – Dijo el de orbes celestes mientras se despedía y él le correspondía el gesto. Tomó a _Aomine_ con más firmeza para comenzar a caminar.

Pensó varias veces sobre si era mejor llamar a un taxi o seguir, pero finalmente se decidió por seguir caminando con él. Al ser aun de día, un poco más de las 11 para ser exactos, no había peligro en que alguien lo asaltara a plena luz del día, claro que se ganó las miradas de extrañeza de algunas personas que transitaban por ahí pero Masaru las ignoró olímpicamente.

Pudo respirar de alivio cuando divisó el edificio donde se encontraba el departamento de su moreno amigo. Entró recibiendo una mirada de estupefacción del portero, pero él solo le saludó con Hiro sobre sí, y este les miró de forma reprobatoria mientras negaba lentamente y volvía su vista a la revista que leía. Oh sí, aquel hombre de más de 60 años ya conocía muy bien la cara de Masaru.

Se apresuró en ir hasta el elevador, y se adentró en él presionando el botón del piso de su amigo. Esperó pacientemente hasta que finalmente el ascensor se detuvo y de nueva cuenta se abrieron las puertas, caminó hasta llegar a la puerta del departamento de Hiro y tocó el timbre dos veces, mientras que daba pisadas rápidas al suelo en señal de espera. Finalmente fue Kagami quien le abrió.

– ¿Masaru? – Preguntó el pelirrojo de mayor edad confundido, él recordaba habérselo dejado a Yoshi – ¿Por qué tienes a mi hijo sobre tu espalda? – Cuestionó mientras se hacía a un lado y los dejaba pasar. El pelinegro ya sabía en donde estaba la habitación de Hiro por lo que no fue problema hablar mientras se dirigía hacia ahí.

– Cuando Hiro llegó al hospital y le dijimos de su cita, empezó con su _problema_ sobre ver alguna jeringa – Kagami le miró preocupado y el peliazul padre del chico, que estaba en el sofá, también le miró curioso – Pero fue fuerte – Mintió el de orbes esmeraldas – Le dijimos que pensara y que lo hiciera por usted, y solo por usted se dejó extraer la sangre – Dijo mirando firmemente a los ojos rojos de Taiga – Pero se desmayó al ver la aguja.

Masaru sabía entre la rivalidad que existía entre Hiro y su padre, siempre se peleaban por la atención de Kagami y esta vez, el pelinegro le iba a ayudar. Él no sabía sobre ese sentimiento porque su padre Midorima era tan tsundere que rara vez demostraba afecto, pero según su madre, demostraba el afecto a su modo.

Total, mejor para él; si su padre no acaparaba a Takao, eso le dejaba a su madre para él solito.

– Ese es mi bebé – Dijo con orgullo el pelirrojo mayor mientras abría la puerta de su habitación y Masaru ingresaba con Hiro en su espalda. Daiki también se había levantado hasta quedar a un lado de la puerta de la habitación, pero sin entrar. Masaru lo dejó suavemente en la cama y Kagami lo acomodó, con cuidado le quitó los piercing y los puso en la mesita de a lado – Descansa mi niño – Taiga apartó unos mechones de cabello del chico y le dio un beso en la frente. Masaru escuchó feliz el gruñido de molestia del peliazul.

Hiro le debía una, y una muy grande.

– Bien, yo me voy yendo – Dijo el de orbes esmeraldas mientras salía de la habitación pasando de largo al padre moreno de su amigo.

Era aun de mañana por lo que seguramente Hiro despertaría en una media hora o quizá en unos minutos. Se despidió de ambos mayores mientras que al cerrar la puerta de la entrada, escuchaba los gritos del Aomine mayor exigiéndole a Kagami que le diera besos por su trabajo porque también lo hacía por él. Como era obvio, el pelirrojo se negó gritándole avergonzado cosas que Masaru no escuchó bien.

Regresó a su casa de lo más tranquilo, y como siempre, su madre de cabellos negros le recibió con muchos besos en el rostro y le preguntó sobre su día. Masaru le dijo todo a detalle, salvo por lo de ponerse la ropa de enfermera. Takao era su madre y alguien de confianza, por lo que no fue problema para el chico expresarse libremente mientras escuchaba las risitas de su madre.

Pero a Kazunari había algo que le preocupaba, y no precisamente era la aventura que su hijo había tenido en el hospital ni que casi se topara con su padre. Era algo más.

* * *

– No puedo creer que me golpearan con una bandeja – Exclamó Hiro mientras se sobaba el chichón que le había salido a causa del golpe, con una hamburguesa teriyaki en la otra mano.

– Era necesario o nunca dejarías que te extrajeran la sangre – Se excusó Keitaro comiendo una bolsa de papas _chips _sin querer invitar a sus amigos.

– Tuvimos que correr los tres pisos y casi nos descubre el padre de Masaru, obvio te golpearíamos con la bandeja para que te detuvieras – Apoyó el rubio mientras bebía una malteada de vainilla.

– Además, yo fui quien tuvo que cargarte hasta tu casa, y de paso mentir para que ganaras la pelea de hoy contra tu padre – Informó con molestia el pelinegro mientras se metía una papa frita a la boca. Hiro le miró con reproche.

– Bien, te la debo – Sonrió el moreno al recordar como Kagami lo mimaba y Aomine moría de celos y envidia ante la mentira de Masaru sobre hacerse el fuerte por él. Frunció el ceño al recordar otra cosa – A propósito, ¿Quién era la enfermera? – Los tres chicos se tensaron.

– Ah bueno, no sabemos, tuvimos suerte, creo – Habló Yoshi ya que el heterocromático estaba con la boca llena y el de mirada verdosa parecía haber sido desconectado de este mundo. Enseguida volvió a sorber malteada de la pajilla.

Hiro les miró sospechosamente sin creerles del todo esa excusa, pero de inmediato la mordida que le dio a su hamburguesa y el exquisito saber le hizo olvidarse del asunto. Ese mismo día, después de las 2 de la tarde, al no saber cómo fue exactamente lo que pasó en el hospital, el moreno citó a sus amigos para que se vieran con él en un Magi Burger cerca de los edificios departamentales del pelirrojo chico.

Al llegar solo tuvo que esperar unos cuantos minutos hasta que Yoshi y Masaru aparecieron juntos al haberse encontrado en el camino. Después apareció Keitaro con la bolsa de papas ya a la mano, por lo que no fue necesario que el de ojos dorado y púrpura pidiera algo. Hiro se pidió 6 hamburguesas, 3 de _Teriyaki_ y 3 _Cheese Burger_; Yoshi solo pidió una malteada de vainilla y Masaru una orden normal de papas a la francesa.

Estos le contaron casi todo, pero exceptuando algunas cosas como cuando el pelinegro tuvo que vestirse de enfermera. No era necesario que _Aomine _supiera eso. Incluso les contaron sobre el parto que atendió _Midorima _y del cual ni siquiera _Murasakibara _estaba enterado. _Kise _relató lo demás hasta la parte donde lo dejaba con el pelinegro y este contó el resto.

– Bien, pero lo bueno es que esta pesadilla por fin terminó – Suspiró Yoshi en un alivio mientras los demás asentían y terminaban sus comidas. Hiro tardó unos cuantos minutos más hasta que se terminó todo. No tenía tanta hambre pues había comido en su departamento.

Salieron del local de comida para por fin irse a sus casas hasta que el celular de Keitaro sonó. El pelirrojo de menor altura tomó el teléfono con su mano derecha y de inmediato lo colocó en su oído. El contacto que le llamaba era nada más y nada menos que Takao, la _madre_ de Masaru.

– ¿Diga Takao-san? – Al escuchar el nombre de Kazunari, el pelinegro se acercó y se concentró el oír lo que su madre tenía que decir y por qué había llamado a Keitaro, incluso Yoshi y Hiro hicieron silencio por lo chismoso que se escuchaba la plática.

– _Verás Kei-chan, lo que pasa es que necesito que lleves a Masaru-chan al dentista hoy a las cuatro para su revisión de seis meses; tú sabes que él le tiene miedo al pequeño taladro y a la pinza, además de que teme que le pongan brackets – _Takao carraspeó un poco antes de seguir hablando – _¿Crees que podrías hacerte cargo?_

– Claro que sí Takao-san – Entonces escuchó un adiós de parte de Kazunari y como le colgaba. Keitaro guardo su teléfono en su bolsa mientras esperaba que al volver la mirada hacia sus amigos todo estuviera bien. Como se imaginó, no fue así – ¿Dónde está Masaru? – Preguntó al no ver al chico por ningún lado.

– ¡HASTA LA VISTA IMBÉCILES! – Oh sí, el grito apenas audible del pelinegro se escuchó notando como el portador de la voz se alejaba cada vez más de ellos. Si tan solo el estúpido de Masaru no hubiera escuchado la conversación, pero ya era muy tarde para quejarse.

– Aquí vamos otra vez – Habló con irritación en su voz el rubio, mientras comenzaba a correr llevándose al moreno consigo para que también corriera para perseguir al pelinegro. Keitaro solo suspiró y movió la cabeza negativamente pero con una gran sonrisa en el rostro ante la visión de Masaru siendo correteado por Yoshi y Hiro.

_No le fallaré a Takao-san. Si pude con Hiro, creo que sí podré con el tarado de Masaru._

– Sí… _otra vez_ – Y comenzó a correr para alcanzarlos.

* * *

**¡CHA CHAN! Eso es todo mis queridos y divertidisimos lectores, como pueden ver hubo mucho AoKaga o qué sé yo ewe**

**Creo que ya le veo fetiche a que el pobre de Masaru este andando con ropa de mujer, no me culpan si algún día anda con bragas y sostén(?)**

**Pues, ¿Qué decir? ¿Quieren más continuaciones? Ya saben que tiene que mandarme un review diciendome sobre qué, he leido de muchas de ustedes y sus ideas son tan tentadoras que las tengo escrito, y como aunque están con sus votaciones, su autora ha tenido un flechazo por Masaru por lo que ahora está siempre con él, ¿Que no notaron el MasaYoshi, o el HiroSaru?**

**Ya verán que si hago historias yaoi de estos cuatro serán aparte y de preferencia multishipper, para que no haya peleas(?)**

**Pobre de Keitaro, ahora él es el encargado de Masaru quien le tiene miedo al dentista; parece que la tarea de llevar a los amigos a un doctor nunca acaba u.u pero ya es menos :'D(?)**

**Hasta pronto y espero recibir sus zhukulemthos reviews :3 Besos y abrazos!**


End file.
